My Girlfriend Sam
by BaalRules
Summary: Sam and Freddie begin their senior year of high school. This story has sex, really filthy language,and unexpected twists. So, jump in and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl Friend Sam**

**Prologue**

**This story will make better sense If you first read, "I Want A Girlfriend"  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was in May of 2010 when Freddie and Sam became boyfriend and girlfriend. Their union perplexed all who knew them, well, at least for the first month or so of their relationship. In the beginning, Sam's friends (and enemies) figured that she was setting Freddie up for some horrible public humiliation. Freddie's A-V Club cohorts were astounded that he had bagged such a pretty girl. Prior to Sam, his only other girlfriend had been the dreaded Valerie Packman. But that was back in the 7****th**** grade, when Valerie hated the iCarly bunch and only pretended to like Freddie for her personal gain. However, four years can change much, and unbeknownst to Freddie, the present day Valerie had developed a legitimate interest in getting to know him on a very personal level. The fact that Freddie was the boyfriend of Sam provided extra incentive to fuck his brains out. Yes, Valerie had schemes….she too was a clever one. In fact, there were several girls who had put Freddie on their "pussy radar" and planned to fuck his nuts dry before he graduated. The motivation for each girl was the same: they would fuck Sam by fucking Freddie.**

**After considerable deliberation, the A-V club concluded that Freddie had learned some form of mind control and had hypnotized Sam into being his girlfriend. It was the only explanation that made sense to his fellow nerds. They didn't understand that Freddie wasn't your average science nerd or that he wasn't a social retard or looked like a walking pizza. The A-V club was one stupid bunch of geeks.**

**The rest of the school's male population figured that Sam (known to be bossy and bitchy) had gotten tired of not having a boyfriend, and hooked up with Freddie because he was the best candidate among the available "pussy-whipped" guys. In other words, he became her boyfriend by default, because no guy with a set of balls would put up with a bitch. Little did they know that instead of being "pussy-whipped"…. Freddie was whipping the pussy!**

**Carly and Melanie were both pissed and confused that Freddie had chosen Sam over them, and remained steadfast in their desire to reclaim Freddie, for their wicked and sexy purposes. However, time was running out and this had to be the year to achieve success in getting Freddie back and at the same time ruining Sam. Two years of failed seduction attempts was enough; Sam had to pay for her gall and Freddie had to once again lick ass. **

**After a while, the normal student's at Ridgeway lost interest in Sam and Freddie's relationship. Their coupling was so normal…so… undramatic ….so boring… that no one had any reason to talk about it. I don't mean boring in a bad way; they just seemed perfect for each other. People don't like happy or perfect….they like fighting and drama and infidelity. **

**None of this characterized Sam and Freddie. They were too goody-goody; a modern day Mike and Carol Brady. This was good for Sam and Freddie but it made for uninteresting school gossip. The interesting parts of a relationship are the hook up and breakup. The shit in the middle is the dull part. If a relationship lasts too long its' interest to others fades away. That's what happened to Sam and Freddie; people just lost interest in the fact they were a couple. However, interest in Sam was another issue…. **

**The four years of high school are a time of major physical development in a teenager's body. Boys turn into men (or at least semi-men) and girls turn into that most dangerous of all animals: A sexually mature woman. **

**Freddie had changed physically, for the better, during the past two years. He grew to a height of six feet and added on some extra muscle. At Sam's insistence he joined the gym and committed himself to a consistent workout program. Overall, he had grown into a pretty good looking guy.**

**However, Freddie was still Freddie and his personality and interests had remained basically the same, in fact, he was probably nerdier than ever. He formed a computer builders club at school, became President of the A-V club, wrote for the school newspaper, and was president of a number of west coast science fiction fan clubs. He even joined a **_**Lord of the Rings**_** role playing group and often spent many hours masquerading as Aragorn. His interests kept him away from Sam most of the week. However, she didn't mind his "extra-car-rak-ulars" as she called them, and often encouraged him to spend as much time as he wanted, with his nerdy companions. **

**

* * *

**

** Sam had changed most of all during the past two years. Her relationship with Freddie allowed her to become the person she had always secretly wanted to become. She started by dressing more girlish and taking pride in her appearance. She straightened and cut her crazy, windblown hair, and started using a small amount of makeup. She was pretty to begin with, but these simple changes had made her beautiful. **

**Her appearance was only the beginning of her transformation. She toned down her attitude and became less aggressive. This led her to being friendly and sociable to others. At first, people thought it was some kind of act, a demented game to sucker them into a sense of false security, before she lowered the boom on them. But it was no game, and after a while, people accepted and then liked the new Sam.**

**It was at this point, about two years ago, when Sam was a sophomore, that events were set in motion that would result in her becoming the most popular and powerful girl at Ridgeway. The first step was academic; she became a good student. Without her tough girl persona to maintain, Sam was able to participate in class, and for the first time in her life, she actually tried to do well in school. She discovered that she was interested in a lot of things, and to her surprise, she learned that she was smart…really smart. When she started making better grades than either Carly or Melanie…..it really burned their assholes….but they smiled and patted her on the back. This was just another reason to ruin her but for now they had to pretend to be her friend. **

**The final blow to the self esteem of Carly and Melanie came when Sam, as a sophomore, made varsity cheerleader. No one at Ridgeway made varsity before their junior year….that was the unwritten rule. But Sam was the exception…. And it made them want to ruin her more than ever. To make things worse for Carly and Melanie, Sam was elected cheer captain the following year. Carly and Melanie almost had a mental breakdown, especially since they both had barely made third squad…..which at Ridgeway meant the cheer-rejects. Mandy Valdez had even made second squad…duck quacking… mother fucking… Mandy Valdez. It was almost too much for Sam's mortal enemies to bear, and would have led to hospitalization at the nut house, had they not both gotten put on anti-anxiety drugs. **

**

* * *

**

** Sam's metamorphosis was not only academic and social; she had developed into the sexiest girl at Ridgeway. Cheerleading had an unexpected and beneficial effect on Sam's body. The workouts and practices had trimmed away the excess pudge that years of fat cakes had left on her ass, thighs, and stomach. The result was a rock hard body that turned the head of anybody with functioning eyes; male, female, transsexual….trans-species…they all stared in admiration…and lust. **

**Sam had become the top girl at Ridgeway. She was smart, sexy, athletic, and social. She had it all and everybody knew it. She was the girl that other girls wanted to be. When she walked into a room, all eyes followed her, and everyone wanted to gain her attention. Her opinion, on any subject, was the only one that mattered, and the only one that people wanted to hear. She set the fashion for other girls to follow; dressing like Sam was the "in" thing. She was in high demand socially. A party was considered a failure if she wasn't there and her party calendar was always full. She was the school's Queen Bee.  
**

**It had always been her fantasy to be the school's alpha female. Before her great transformation, she held almost everyone at school in contempt and wanted to be in charge just to make their lives miserable. If someone, three years ago, had told her that during her senior year, she would be elected student body president, senior class president; be elected head cheerleader and…become the most popular girl in the school….. She would have spit in their face. But it was all true and she owed everything to being Freddie's girlfriend. It was the stability and love provided by Freddie that allowed her to drop her delinquent persona and release her true self. **

**

* * *

**

** Carly and Melanie had spent the past two years attempting to usurp Sam's position as top female but to no avail. They just didn't have it, and people grew tired of Carly's sarcasm and Melanie's overly conceited attitude. What really pissed people of was when Carly talked Sam into giving up her role on iCarly and replacing her with Melanie. The idea was to get rid of Sam and work on seducing Freddie, before and after, the web cast. This plan flopped because when Sam left the show…so did Freddie. As an emergency replacement for Freddie, Griffin took over as tech producer. This arrangement didn't last long, due to a practical joke that backfired. Melanie thought it would be funny to sneak into Griffin's room, during his first iCarly rehearsal, and rub her pussy with his favorite Pee Wee Baby…Peter Penguin. When Griffin unexpectedly walked in and witnessed what he called,**"**An act of Pee Wee molestation"….he immediately quit as tech producer and hurried Peter off to the Dry Cleaner. **

**Carly eventually talked Gibby into being tech producer and iCarly muddled through the year before their fan base fizzled out and they decided to call it quits. **

**It was the loss of Sam which doomed iCarly, because even though Melanie looked identical to Sam….she was just too bitchy to be funny.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam, on the other hand, was actually grateful that Carly had convinced her to leave the show, because she just didn't have time to do iCarly, and be Queen Bee at Ridgeway; because as we know, being a Queen Bee means having many responsibilities.**

**Sam's school and social success made Carly and Melanie more intent on dethroning her. Their hatred for Sam seemed to increase daily. This hatred was fueled by Sam's success in everything and their inability to do anything well (other than eat pussy and fuck). This kind of hatred and desire for revenge is dangerous, because it imposes no limits on the destruction of another. What began as an irrational form of jealousy had evolved into a shared psychosis. Carly and Melanie blamed Sam for everything, from their lack of popularity, to losing Freddie. Sam, in their minds, was the root of their misery. This made them sure of one thing; Sam had to suffer.  
**

**However, to see the three girls together would have led anyone to conclude they were the best of friends. But this was not the truth. Carly and Melanie pretended to like and admire Sam but it was all an act. Their ultimate goal was to destroy Sam and return Freddie to his role as sex slave. They were not very good ****saboteurs,**** and while they made many attempts to either ruin Sam or seduce Freddie, they had all failed. And since they only had one more year to destroy Sam, and conquer Freddie, the pressure of time made their anxiety levels skyrocket. This had to be the year they succeeded. It was now or never.**

**

* * *

**

**So, this is where we begin. It is September, 2012 and the beginning of Sam and Freddie's senior year. Be prepared for some crazy shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Nominated**

* * *

**September 17, 2012**

**Carly closed her locker door and turned towards Melanie. She had an unusually happy look on her face for a Monday morning.**

**"Well, well perky puss...you look like you just popped your cork. What's up?"**

**"Oh, Mel...I have this feeling that today is going to be a really great day. I haven't felt this way in a long time, I just know today is going to be a good day….for both of us."**

**Melanie smiled at Carly as she thought to herself, "_Oh God, she's going to tell me about that fucking dream again_."**

**Carly cradled her books against her pelvis and leaned against her locker. Her face took on a serious expression as she began describing her favorite and recurring dream.**

**"You know that dream I keep having? The one where Sam apologizes for stealing Freddie from me, and begs my forgiveness, and I just laugh in her face and tell her to fuck off. Well, I had it again last night...and this time...Freddie was standing beside me and he told Sam that he loved me and that I had the best pussy in Seattle"**

**Melanie looked at Carly for a second, before answering. "Yes, I'm familiar with this dream…I think you've been having it for….two fucking years."**

**"Be quiet bitch…and listen," Carly said. "I think that this dream is a message, probably from my dead mother. She's telling me that things are going to change, and for the better. And for your information, smart ass, last night was the first time Freddie was in that dream…..and that was another good sign.**

**"Oh shit "Melanie said. "You really think your dead mother is sending you this message? It's more likely that you've fantasized about this happening so much, that it's popping up in your dreams."**

**Carly's face went from perky to pissed in a split second. "I know what I know and this is a message from the spirit world…..you're just jealous none of your dead relative send you messages."**

**"Well, if they ever do, I hope it's the winning lotto numbers and not some lame dream about an apology that's never going to happen."**

**Carly glared as she tried to think of an appropriate reply.**

**"Look Carly," Melanie continued, "I wish your dream was true….I'd love for it to be true, but we have to make things happen. We can't sit around with our thumbs up our asses like we've done for the past two years….we have to get serious and make things happen ourselves. If Sam is to be ruined and Freddie returned to us….we're going to have to make it happen. This year is the last one we have, let's not fuck it up"**

**Carly's expression eased and her shoulders fell in a sign of defeat. "You're right. We have to make a plan and carry it through. No more day dreaming….we take care of business."**

**Melanie reached up and ruffled the top of Carly's head. "That's my girl; now let's get to homeroom before the bell rings. I don't want to hear Mr. Devlin bitch about us being late."**

**Without saying anything both girls started down the hall towards Mr. Devlin's room. As they neared the door, Melanie turned to Carly and asked. "Do you want to know what's wrong with that dream you had last night?"**

**"OK, what was wrong about it?"**

**"Freddie fucking lied….I've got the best pussy in Seattle."**

**Carly leaned close to Melanie's ear. "Most fucked doesn't mean best."**

**Melanie shot back. "Biggest doesn't mean best either."**

* * *

**The homeroom bell rang just as Carly and Melanie were taking their seats. Mr. Devlin was messing with some papers on his desk. As he looked up, the room became quiet. "We have some school business to attend to this morning. As you already know, Homecoming is in two weeks, and that vile American tradition requires the election of a Queen and her court. The Homecoming committee has selected this year's candidates, and this morning, you students will vote for your favorite candidates.**

**Carly flashed an alarmed look at Melanie; whose face also bore a worried expression. Carly looked at the seat behind Melanie; it was where Sam sat. Sam grinned and gave a little wave. Carly grinned and waved back. "_Oh fuck_" she thought, "_this isn't going to be a good day after all."_**

**Mr. Devlin walked to the front seat in each row of desks and handed a stack of papers to the person sitting in that desk.**

**"Take one ballot and pass the rest back. You may only vote for one person in each category, so if any of you twits get the idea of marking everyone on the list…..your ballot will be thrown away. You have five minutes to cast your votes. So get to it."**

**Carly looked at the first category: Homecoming Queen. There were four candidates; Missy, Valerie, Tasha….and Sam. Carly's face turned white as milk and she fought to keep the contents of her stomach from coming up. "_This can't be fucking happening_" she thought, "_This just can't be happening._"**

**Melanie was equally disturbed; perhaps for even better reasons than Carly. This was the final slap to the face. Melanie was now an official "nobody." She didn't even rank a nomination. That stupid fat ass Valerie was nominated and not her; this was a great injustice and it needed corrected. "_I was the good girl…..I should be Queen"_ Melanie thought. "S_am was a no good asshole for most of her life and I had to do everything by the book and now she's the one with everything…..It's just not fair."_**

**Both Carly's and Melanie's wide-eyed stare was interrupted by Mr. Devlin's sarcastic comments. "Ladies, I realize the great mental effort that's required in looking at a name, and placing a check next to it, but time is running out for you to cast your votes. Get to it."**

**With a shaky hand, each girl voted and then sat in silent distress. Carly shook her head as she thought to herself, "_this is a really shitty day."_**

* * *

**Sam squirmed as if she was about to piss her pants. The excitement of being nominated for Homecoming Queen was hard to contain and she wanted to scream out, "vote for me…vote for me!" She had expected to be nominated, but expecting to be nominated and seeing your name on the ballot, are two different things. It felt good to be nominated, but then, she deserved it. "_I've worked hard for everything I have_," she thought. "_I'm the best choice for Queen, those other girls suck…..they're losers and I'm a winner…..get used to it everybody…..I run this school_."**

**Sam looked up at Carly and Melanie. "_They must be really miserable_" she thought. _Both used to think their shit didn't stink and they used to be so popular. Now, look who's popular…It ain't you two assholes….it's me….and do you know what makes it better….knowing how much me being crowned Queen eats both of your asses. Ha, I can't wait to give my speech and I'll be sure to thank my twin sister and Carly…. For being my closest friends and best supporters…..that should really stick it to both of those bitches._"**

* * *

**"Your five minutes are up….please pass your ballots to the front of the room, face down. We don't want the democratic process to collapse because of sloppiness." As everyone passed their papers to the front, the bell for first period rang. "Dismissed," shouted Mr. Devlin.**

**Sam walked up to Carly and Melanie. "I can't believe I'm on the ballot."**

**Carly was about to barf but you would have never known it. "Oh I'm so happy for you…I just know you'll win" she said.**

**"Yea sis, you're a shoe in for getting Queen."**

**"You guys are the best" Sam said, "I'll see both of you at lunch."**

**As Sam walked away, Carly turned to Melanie and said. "This is the start of one really shitty day."**

**Melanie shook her head in agreement.**

**"What are you two imbecile tarts waiting for?" Mr. Devlin asked, "Get to first period."**

**Melanie shook her head. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Good To Be The Queen**

**

* * *

September 18, 2012**

**Carly made it to her seat, with about ten seconds to spare, before the tardy bell rang. Mr. Henning, the science teacher, was a smelly, unkempt, hippy, but he was serious about one thing; advanced biology. Carly, on the other hand, didn't really give a shit; her interest in biology was limited to cock and pussy interaction. She, however, was good at pretending to be a good student, and that kept her on good terms with the teachers at Ridgeway.**

**As Mr. Henning moved toward his lectern, the intercom buzzed and then blared with the voice of Mr. Franklin, the Principal. "Mr. Henning, is Carly Shay present?"**

"**Yes, she is," he replied.**

"**Please send her to my office."**

**The intercom switched off, and Mr. Henning looked at Carly, and said, "go."**

**Carly smiled somewhat nervously, and left the science room. As she walked to the office, she wondered why he might want to see her. As far as she knew, no one had any information on her, which might cause trouble if found out. She decided the best strategy was to walk into his office looking as "unguilty" as possible. **

**As she entered the outer office, there sat Mr. Franklin's secretary, who wasn't able to speak because she had a mouth full of strawberry muffin. She did point to Mr. Franklin's door and grunt, "ungh, ungh" which Carly figured meant, "go on in."**

**Carly knocked at the same time as she pushed the door open. Her fears were abated when she saw the happy look on Mr. Franklin's face. "Ah, Carly," he said, "please come in and have a seat."**

"**_This is starting out good_," Carly thought, as she sat down across from Mr. Franklin.**

"**I'm going to get to the point Carly; the school newspaper has lost a reporter and we need a replacement. I want you to be that replacement."**

"_**Holy shit**_**," Carly thought, "**_**this is great…and I was asked first, instead of that ass kisser Sam**_**."**

"**Yes, we lost ****Shannon Mitchell's sister, Astra, to the Pacifica Academy. I could only think of two students good enough to fill her shoes; Sam and you. **

**Carly's stomach started to turn, "**_**I hope he didn't ask that bitch first,"**_** she thought.**

"**I talked to Sam a minute ago and she turned me down. She's just too busy. So, now I'm asking you."**

**Carly tried to hide the feeling of disgust that was making its way up to her throat from her guts. "**_**Motherfucker**_**," she thought….. "**_**I'm second fiddle again**_**."**

**Even though she was second choice, she had to take the newspaper job. It would give her some interesting opportunities to get even with a few people. She started to give her answer, "I'd be…." But before Carly could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Mr. Palladino, who rushed into the room, looking excited. **

"**Mr. Franklin, I need you to come with me for a minute, we have a problem in the boys rest room."**

**Mr. Franklin quickly stood. "I hope it's not another Louisiana Swirly" he said, as he walked towards his door. As he passed by Carly, he said, "stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." **

**Carly sat back in the chair, sighed and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was a big folder sitting in the middle of his desk. "What could this be?" she said to herself as she reached over and grabbed the folder.**

**What she found was too good to be true. It was the Homecoming election results, and the summary sheet on top, was unmarked. The summary sheet has the names of all candidates and is used to document the winners. It was a simple system; an "X" goes beside the name of the girl with the most votes for each category. **

**It took a few seconds for Carly to realize the significance of what she had discovered. "Motherfucker," Carly said to herself, "this is great…it's fucking great!"**

**Carly looked at Mr. Franklin's desk for an ink pen. The one he had been using was right in front of her. She reached out and quickly grabbed the ink pen and started marking the winners. She put an "X" next to Missy Robinson in the Queen category; Missy was Sam's mortal enemy. After picking the Queen she selected her court. It took only a few seconds to fix the results and place the folder back on his desk. She knew Mr. Franklin tended to be forgetful, and when he saw the summary sheet filled out, he'd just think he had already done it. She also figured he wouldn't double check the results. Carly Shay had scored a victory.**

**This little victory, in her undeclared war against Sam, made Carly so happy, she even started to pray. It was perhaps one of the most fucked up prayers ever uttered but it conveyed her appreciation to whatever higher power was behind her good luck. "Oh God, thank you….. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, to stick it to that fucking bitch. She deserves it; I'm just paying her back for the two years of misery she heaped onto me. Please God, let the bitch go to pieces when she finds out she isn't Queen, and if possible, let her have a nervous breakdown. And while I'm at it, please give that evil cunt a big yeast infection….make it a "large curd" infection and make it itchy as hell. If you do this for me, I'll ring the bell for the Salvation Army during Christmas. Amen"**

**Carly closed her eyes and composed herself just as Mr. Franklin walked in. **

"**Well, Carly, are you my newest reporter?"**

"**Yes, yes I am Mr. Franklin and you'll never know how happy you've made me today."**

"**I'm glad to be of service and I'm glad to have you on the staff; you're one of our best students Ms. Shay."**

**Carly thought to herself, "_I am the best….you fucking buffoon, and soon everyone will know it_." **

"**I'll have your schedule changed to accommodate the newspaper. I'm afraid you'll lose your study hall."**

"**That's OK, I don't like study hall anyway."**

**Mr. Franklin handed Carly a hall pass. "Go on back to class, I'll send you your new schedule after the counselor runs it off."**

**Carly stood, thanked him again, and then left his office. As she walked back to advanced biology, she quietly sang to herself, "Carly's a winner….Carly Shay's a winner…. and that fucking bitch, Sam Puckett, is a loser...she's a fucking loser."**

**Mr. Franklin opened the Homecoming election folder and looked intently at the summary sheet. "I don't remember filling this out," he thought. "Damn my mind is going….oh well, that's part of getting old I guess." He looked over the names of the candidates for Queen. When he saw the "X" next to Missy's name, he shook his head in regret, "I do wish Sam had won…that Missy is one stuck up little bitch." **

**

* * *

**

**After school, Sam headed straight to Freddie's apartment. She had some business to discuss with him. Important Sam business.**

**When she got there, she found the front door open. Freddie knew she was on the way and he also expected her to be in a bad mood. This was quickly established as fact seconds after she walked into his room. Freddie was sitting at his desk when she came through the door.  
**

**She stopped walking when she got to the middle of Freddie's room; the look on her face could have frozen water. **

"**Let me get this straight," she said. "You are going to a comic book convention next Friday, instead of going to the Homecoming game with me…the very game where I'll be crowned Homecoming Queen?"**

"**I'm sorry Sam…..but I have to go to Comixcon….I'm the keynote speaker. It's the highest honor I've ever been given."**

**Sam's eyes widened and her face was slightly red; she was pissed. "Freddie, having me as your girlfriend was the highest honor you've ever been given, and you're abandoning me on the biggest night of my life, for a convention full of pimply faced assholes. You're some boyfriend Freddie….I can't believe you'd do me this way. **

**Freddie stood and walked over to Sam and took her by the shoulders. "I love you…. but I have responsibilities….just like you do. I wish I could be there to see you crowned, but I'll get Gibby to film it for me, and I'll watch it as soon as I get home Friday night."**

"**You do that Freddie….because that's the most you'll see of me Friday, or Saturday….or fucking Sunday. Watch it a bunch of times and see if jacking off is as much fun as fucking me…..because that's all that's going to happen…..for a long ass time!."**

"**Now, don't get mad Sam," Freddie said. **

"**Fuck you Freddie….Don't tell me not to get mad. Hell, you're the one making me mad."**

"**I'm sorry Sam but I have to go to Comixcon."**

**Sam screeched some unintelligible curse and stormed out of Freddie's room. The last thing he heard before the front door slammed was….You'll be sorry for this Freddie."**

**Freddie didn't feel good about this. He felt like he was doing Sam wrong but at the same time he felt like she was doing _him_ wrong. This was going to be an important night for him, and Sam only cared about herself, and lately, she started throwing up how lucky he was to have her. She was changing and not for the better. But, his mind was made up; he was giving the opening speech at Comixcon. Sam would just have to live with it.**

** He walked over to his bed and sat down. Suddenly he felt very tired. As he laid back, he thought about Sam and how upset she was just a few seconds ago. "Hmmm," he thought, "I wonder what she meant when she said I'd be sorry?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Down For The Count**

**

* * *

**

**Monday, September 24, 2012**

**Mr. Franklin stood looking out of his window. He was still confused about how a bitchy asshole like Missy could get elected to anything….much less become Homecoming Queen. "If I live to be five hundred, I'll never understand the teenage mind," he thought to himself.**

**His quiet contemplation was interrupted when Sam knocked and then entered his office. She looked quite happy…her assumption was that Franklin was about to tell her the results of the election. She was correct; she just wouldn't like the results. "What's up Mr. Franklin?" she said cheerfully, "Long time, no see."**

"**Well Sam, it sure has been a while since I've had to call you in here for a talk. I think the last time was during the big turtle investigation of 2009."**

"**Yea, I remember that," Sam said as she sat down in her favorite office chair. "Did you….ugh… ever find out who put that turtle in your toilet?"**

"**No, that remains a mystery…. but I didn't call you in to talk about turtles. I have another matter to discuss."**

**Sam didn't like the tone of his voice or the look on his face. Something was up and she had the feeling it wasn't something good.**

"**Sam, I have something to tell you and it won't be easy for you to hear it. You would have found out tomorrow but I wanted to tell you today so it wouldn't catch you off guard. I wanted to give you time to prepare for what will be very bad news."**

"**What is it Mr. Franklin… what are you talking about?"**

"**Sam…..I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but…. Missy Robinson was elected Homecoming Queen." **

"**Say what Mr. Franklin?... I thought you said Missy was elected Queen."**

"**That's what I said…. I'm sorry but it's true."**

**Sam felt like she had been punched in the stomach; she struggled to keep from throwing up. **

"**What the fuck," she thought. "How could this happen….. Missy…. fucking Robinson…. beat me…I don't fucking believe it."**

**Mr. Franklin continued to talk but Sam was oblivious to his presence, much less his comments. This was an unexpected tragedy of the worst degree and for the first time in her life, Sam was truly in a state of shock. After a few minutes, her mind cleared, just enough for her to began to think about how something as fucked up as this, could possibly happen. "I can't believe it," she said, "I lost to Missy."**

"**It is an unfortunate part of life that for one person to win, someone else must lose."**

**Sam didn't respond verbally. Mr. Franklin was trying to be helpful and telling him to shove his "fortune cookie" aphorism up his ass would have only made the situation worse. She really wanted to beat on Missy…..just beat her skinny ass until she couldn't walk. It was a mistake to think about Missy, because the more she thought about losing to her, the angrier she became. In her confused and angry state, Sam's mind came to what she considered a logical solution; her loss to Missy was the result of a conspiracy.**

"**These fucking people have betrayed me," she reasoned to herself. It was the only explanation that made sense. "I know what happened," she continued thinking. "These senior class assholes pretended to like me and then behind my back….they voted for that VD ridden whore…..I'll pay them back…I'll pay them all back."**

**From Mr. Franklin's perspective, Sam looked quite distressed. Her face had taken a funny red color and her entire body was shaking. He wanted to do something for her but trying to console someone usually makes things worse…..especially when you're not sure about what to say.**

**Mr. Franklin did the best thing he could do under the circumstances; he left her alone. "Here Sam," he said handing her a box of tissues. "Take these…just in case you need them. I'll be waiting outside, take as long as you need to get yourself composed. I'm really sorry."**

**Sam took the tissues but avoided looking at Mr. Franklin as he walked by. The sound of his door closing told her that he had left the room. She was alone and mad as hell and desperate to be held and comforted by the only person she trusted….her very own nerd boyfriend, Freddie. She reached into her purse and took out her cell phone; her fingers typed out and sent a simple message.**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie was sitting in study hall when he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate. He reached down and pulled his phone out just long enough to see who sent the message. It was from Sam. She had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past seven days. A message right now meant she was in trouble. Cell phone use during class was not allowed at Ridgeway but this must be important because Sam never texted him during class. He was sitting behind Gibby, whose huge head easily blocked him from Mrs. Brigg's sight. It took only a few seconds to check the message. It was only a few words: I need you. Meet me at my locker at 3.**

**When the bell to dismiss school rang, Freddie made his way to Sam's locker as fast as possible. When he saw the angry look on her face, he knew something bad had happened. **

"**What's wrong Sam?"**

"**Get me out of here Freddie…..Let's use the back exit…I want to see as few people as I can. I look and feel like shit and I don't want to be seen this way."**

"**What has happened?" he asked.**

"**I'll tell you everything when we get home. Just get me to my room. I can't talk about anything here….I'm so mad I could kill somebody and I don't want to run the chance of beating anybody's ass. Please Freddie….just get me to my fucking house!"**

**Freddie walked Sam out through the back exit, which led to the bus parking lot and the green house. Hardly anybody was in that part of the school in the afternoon, and the green house was a good place for Sam to hide, while Freddie went around front to get her car. It took him only a few minutes to drive her little Mazda convertible to the side of the green house where she was hiding. She sat down and sat silently as Freddie drove her home.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's house was empty, except for her two cats, when she and Freddie arrived there. **

"**Get me a glass of water," Sam said as she walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed. **

**A few seconds later Freddie sat down next to her and handed her the water which she drank in one gulp. "I have the worst news Freddie….. I'm not Homecoming Queen…Missy got it…she's the Queen."**

"**What?... Say that again" Freddie said. **

"**That skanky bitch is Homecoming Queen…not me." **

**Freddie was confused. Missy was in the top ten of despised girls at Ridgeway. How could she beat Sam at anything? Hell, Missy would have a tough time winning a stinky pussy contest…. just because nobody wanted to see her number one at anything. **

"**Hold me Freddie….. I feel so….betrayed."**

**Freddie wrapped his arms around her firm but highly irritated body. "Sam, this is awful…. but think of all the things you do have….all of your accomplishments. You're senior class president and student body president at the same time. When has that ever happened? And you're the hottest head cheerleader we've ever had. I know you wanted to be Homecoming Queen but Ridgeway is still your school….you are still number one."**

"**Bullshit," Sam said. "If I was number one I'd be Queen…. No, I've lost it….. I'm on my way to being ..a …. nobody." **

"**Sam, you could never be a nobody… have you forgotten about your damn "wanna be" tag alongs?"**

"**Use your fucking brain Freddie….. I lost to Missy the bitch Robinson… that puts me square in the middle of the nobody category."**

"**Wait a second, how do you know who won? The results won't be posted until tomorrow."**

"**Ted called me to his office and broke the news to me. He at least was thinking about my feelings."**

"**Freddie, I need something to take my mind off this horrible day."**

"**Yea, like what…a nerve pill?"**

"**No stupid," she said. "I need something to take my mind off this shitty situation…I need a good fucking. Please Freddie….help me get rid of this frustration."**

"**Ugh oh, this could get tricky, "Freddie thought. "Well, ugh…..I'd like to oblige you but I don't think I have time to do that right now. It's almost 4:30 and I have to go back to the school at 5:00 for a teleconference with the Comixcon Western Regional President."**

**Sam looked up at Freddie and said, "what?"**

**He began to talk but Sam stopped him before he could finish his first word. She was now standing in front of Freddie and put her face about five inches from his. "You mean to say that instead of taking care of me, on the worst day of my fucking life…. you're going back to school to talk to a bunch of freaks on the computer?"**

"**Well, yes…but it's really important. I have to get the President's approval before I can give my speech next Friday."**

"**Freddie, do you love me?"**

"**Of course I love you…. Why do you even need to ask?"**

"**Well, if you love me like you say you do…. Quit spending so much time with your weirdo friends and start taking care of ME….. I need you, can't you see that?"**

"**Sam, I won't be gone long. I'll be back by 6:00 and I'll fuck your brains out then….but I need to talk to the regional President today."**

**Losing to Missy was bad enough but Freddie's perceived lack of interest in her situation hurt Sam's feelings and pissed her off. "Get out Freddie…..leave before I kick you in the nuts. If that dumbass Comixcon shit is more important to you than I am….well….fuck you…get out and stay away until I say you can come back."**

**Freddie didn't say another word. He knew from past experience that at times like this, it was best to leave Sam alone. He stood and silently walked away. **

**

* * *

**

**When Sam walked into school the next morning, she was met by almost every person in the senior class. The election results had been posted and everyone, except Carly, was confused about the results. Person after person walked up to Sam and expressed their disappointment in how the election turned out. Sam was not expecting this degree of moral support and she began to reassess her conspiracy theory. "These people love me," she thought…. "I don't think they voted for Missy…I think something fishy is going on here. I think this election was rigged!"**

**

* * *

Sam walked straight into Mr. Franklin's office and in her sweetest cheerleader voice said, "Mr. Franklin would you do me a favor?"**

**Had this been any other student just walking into his office unannounced, the result would have been a week or two in detention. Sam, however, could get by with such a violation of manners; her body gave her a kind of diplomatic immunity…..well, with men and lesbians….she still had trouble with old heterosexual women….and generally avoided them as much as possible.**

"**Mr. Franklin…. I think I'm the victim of election fraud. Can you recount the votes for me?"**

**Mr. Franklin gave the general appearance of being a hard working-go getter but the truth was….he was one lazy fucker. He hated the idea of a recount, even for Sam. **

**Sam detected his lack of interest in a recount. She upped the pressure by leaning forward on his desk, giving him an eye full of down blouse tit. "Please, Mr. Franklin….for me."**

"**Oh, well, ugh….sure, yes….we can do a recount." He sputtered.**

**Sam took charge of the situation. "Let's do it like this. You and Mr. Devlin will both count the votes; me and Missy will sit and watch the results. If she still wins on the recount, I'll shake her hand and never say another word."**

"**Fine…we can do the recount in one hour. I'll make arrangements to have Mr. Devlin's class covered. I'll send for you and Missy when were ready to begin the recount."**

**

* * *

**

**An hour later; Sam, Missy, Mr. Devlin and Mr. Franklin were assembled in his office. Missy sat as far away from Sam as possible, and the snarky look on her face, was a clear broadcast that she was pissed off.**

**Mr. Devlin didn't look too happy either.**

"**Principal Franklin, why on Earth did you involve me in this stupid recount of an election I have no interest in?"**

"**I didn't choose you Devlin, Sam requested you as a second counter."**

"**This uppity tart requested me… I hate America more by the day."**

**Sam jumped in. "Mr. Devlin, I picked you because…I knew you'd hate it and I needed someone completely uninterested in the outcome. You're the most impartial person I know….you hate everybody and everything."**

"**I say Ms. Puckett…for a silly tart…you really know me." **

**Mr. Franklin placed the ballot box on his desk. "We shall begin counting. During this time, I want you two girls to stay quiet. When Mr. Devlin and I are finished…. I will certify the winner."**

**Sam turned her head to Missy and smiled. "I hate your guts you pig fucking bitch," she thought.**

**Missy returned Sam's snarky grin; her thoughts equally vulgar. "I hope you die you bleach blonde shit bag." **

**Only the seniors vote for Homecoming Queen, so it took only about 20 minutes for Franklin and Devlin to conduct the recount. After they had finished, they compared results. Both men had the same vote tally.**

"**Well," Mr. Franklin said, "I have good news for one of you and bad news for the other. I'll just read the results and with it, the matter of the 2012 Homecoming Queen will be settled once and for all."**

**Missy was in a state of frenzy. Unable to restrain herself she yelled out, "get on with it!"**

"**As you wish," Franklin said. "Sam, you have a total of 315 votes.**

**Sam didn't wait for Missy's votes to be announced. There were only 317 seniors at Ridgeway, which meant that including herself, the most votes Missy could have is 2. She jumped up and did a cart wheel across Mr. Franklin's office and landed on her feet right in front of Missy. "In your face fish bag!" Sam said and then cart wheeled back to her seat.**

**Missy was unable to speak. She had turned a sickly shade of white and looked ready to barf.**

**Mr. Devlin looked totally disinterested. His only comment was, "well, I'm glad that's over."**

**Mr. Franklin shook his head and said, "Missy you have 2 votes. I certify Sam as this year's Homecoming Queen. I don't know how this error happened, but now I have to do a recount of all the votes, for the Princess candidates. Mr. Devlin, I'll need your further assistance."**

"**Oh God" Devlin said.**

"**Sam, you are not the most gracious winner….but you are the winner…..congratulations. I'll post the new results after Devlin and I finish recounting the rest of the votes. For now, you and Missy, return to class."**

"**Thanks Mr. Franklin," Sam said as she left his office, this time a lot happier than the previous day.**

**Missy didn't move. She just sat there and sniffed. Mr. Franklin called to her again. "Missy…go to class."**

**Missy looked up and without warning spewed the contents of her stomach on the floor in front of Mr. Franklin's desk. For a skinny girl, she had a lot of vomit. And while no vomit looks good….school lunch vomit….and even worse...taco vomit….is especially nasty…and stinky. **

**Mr. Devlin rolled his eyes and muttered, "how revolting."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam was in a very good mood when she left the Principals office. Her only concern now was what to do about Freddie and his refusal to accompany her to Homecoming. She thought for a second and then ducked into the girl's bathroom. She took out her cell phone and typed Freddie a message. She even spelled all the words…so he would not misunderstand any part of the message. When satisfied that her message was completed, she hit send.**

"**Now," said Sam, "that should bring Freddie back in line."**

**

* * *

I apologize for the lack of sex so far but don't fret... it's about to get smutty!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sam's Big Night**

* * *

**Friday September 28, 2012**

**Freddie stared at himself in the mirror. He had just finished shaving, which for Freddie, was a bi-weekly chore. He felt anxious…even fearful. This was his big day, and later, it would be Sam's big night. It was also a time of uncertainty for Freddie. He had decided to attend Comixcon; a decision which he feared carried significant consequences. Sam had been very blunt about tonight and while he was uncertain about what she would actually do, he knew she would for a short time, be very, very, pissed. He poured a little alcohol onto his left hand and after sitting the bottle down, spread it to the other hand and then he rubbed his face. The alcohol stung but it felt good.**

**"What am I doing?" he thought. "Is Comixcon worth possibly losing Sam? Her message didn't actually say that, it did however, warn of a sex boycott, which would last one year from today. His choice was simple; he could be a man and go to Comixcon or he could be a puss and go to Sam's coronation. It was a gamble, but he bet that Sam was bluffing. He didn't believe she could go a year without getting screwed; she liked it too much. He also believed she would eventually have more respect for him if he stuck to his principles and performed his duty as the convention's opening speaker. Freddie was quite an optimist.**

* * *

**Melanie was still asleep when Sam stormed into her room. "Get out of bed fat ass…..we're not going to school today….we're getting our hair and face fixed."**

**"Sam, you're rude as hell and its only 6:30 in the morning. Why should I get up now?"**

**Sam sat down on her bed, resting an elbow on Melanie's rather chunky ass. "We, my lazy sister, are going to a day spa, and then were going to see our favorite homo….Bruce…to experience his hair fixing magic.**

**"Can we take Carly?" Melanie asked.**

**"No, I don't feel like listening to "big head" whine about her boring and suckish life. I just want to spend the day with my favorite sister. Face it Mel, Carly isn't fun like she used to be. She's not a big shot anymore and its turned her into a bitchy asshole who nobody likes.**

**"I still like her," Melanie replied.**

**"That's because you don't know her the way I do, and sooner or later, she'll shit on you too. Then you'll be crying to me for help. Now, do you want to live it up a little today or not?"**

**"OK Sam, have it your way... I'm do for a day of leisure. Help me out of bed and we can do everything you want to do today."**

**"That's my sis!"**

**"Yea, "Melanie thought as Sam pulled her upright. But this should be my night…..I should be Homecoming Queen and Freddie should be my boyfriend. How did things get so fucked up?"**

* * *

**Freddie was about to leave for school when his cell phone beeped. It was a one word message from Sam. That word was "well?"**

**"Damn," Freddie thought. "This must have been what it was like for General Custer to look up and see all those fucking Indians."**

* * *

**Sam was disappointed that Freddie had decided to go to his stupid convention, instead of being at the game to see her crowned at halftime. She wore her cheerleader uniform, but her hair was amazing, and her makeup perfect. This was the night that almost every girl dreamed about. There is only one Queen each year and Sam was this year's Queen.**

**Carly shay, girl reporter and all around bitch, was busy taking pictures for the school newspaper. She got to use the school's fancy digital camera because it worked very well in low light situations.**

**"Carly," Sam called out. "Come down here and hang with the cheerleaders….you'll want to get a good picture of me at halftime."**

**"Sure thing," …. Carly replied. "_You stupid bitch_."**

* * *

**Sam watched the clock as the second quarter ran out of time. When the buzzer went off, Sam's stomach jumped. The band went out first and played a couple of songs and then Mr. Franklin, and last year's Queen, walked to the special platform that had been set up just for tonight's coronation. Sam looked around one last time for Freddie but he wasn't to be seen. His absence hurt her feelings and made her big moment less than perfect. "Fuck you Freddie for hurting me….. You'll rue this day."**

* * *

**Freddie was in geek heaven. He didn't know how many people were in attendance but he guessed at least a few thousand. He had never seen so many people in costume before; everything from Lost in Space to Batman. He was glad he came; he just wished Sam shared his interest in Sci-Fi and Fantasy. He felt bad about not seeing her crowned tonight, but she was Sam, and she had plenty of followers for backup. He figured she wouldn't even know he wasn't there.**

**Freddie made his way through the numerous exhibits until he found a refreshment stand. He bought a bottle of water and when he turned he was face to tits with a very hot girl in a Xena costume. "So, you're Freddie."**

**"Freddie gulped a drink of water, "Yes," he answered.**

**"My name is Cat but tonight you can call me Xena. I have a little exhibit set up close to here. Would you like to see it?"**

**Freddie's face began to heat up. It had been over a month since he and Sam had banged the gong and this Xena girl wasn't just hot….she was freaking hot. He felt an immediate attraction to the girl and without realizing he was talking, he said, "OK."**

**Xena took Freddie by the hand and dragged him through a sea of nerds until they were standing in front of her little 7X7 foot cubicle. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, pulling Freddie in with her.**

**Once inside, Xena wasted no time in running her hands along Freddie's shoulders. "You're not like the other guys here…you're sexy…and you don't have zits."**

**"You don't look like most of the other girls either….you're beautiful."**

**Xena grasped Freddie's face with both hands and shoved her mouth against his. Freddie felt as if he had been hit with a horny bomb…..because his nuts felt like they were ready to explode. As her tongue started making its way into his mouth, Freddie pulled back. He was panting like a sled dog but he managed to catch his breath enough to decline any further making out. "I'm sorry….but I have a girlfriend. I can't do this to her."**

**Xena closed in on Freddie, and with her right hand, she reached down and checked his crotch. "Well," she said. "You might not want to screw around but your cock has a different thing to say."**

**"I know, but my cock has gotten me into trouble in the past. I really do think you're beautiful but I just can't cheat on Sam."**

**"Sam….Sam Puckett...she's still your girlfriend?"**

**"Yes, she's my girlfriend."**

**"Wait a minute," Freddie said. "How do you know about Sam?"**

**"Freddie... don't you recognize me? I'm Catherine Gibson...Gibby's cousin."**

**"Oh shit, you're little Catherine?"**

**"Yep... and I'm only two years younger than you...so don't act like I'm some baby fresh out of nursery school."**

**"Well," Freddie thought, "little Catherine ain't so little anymore...especially in the tit department." **

**"Freddie, I really thought you and Sam were broken up. I haven't seen you guys together at school in about two weeks, and at lunch you're with your bunch, and she's running her little kingdom on the other side of the cafeteria. What's up with you two?"**

**Freddie wasn't exactly happy talking about his troubles with Sam, but Catherine was so cute, that he couldn't refuse not answering her question. "To make a long story short, she is mad at me for coming here tonight instead of watching her get crowned Queen."**

**"Ouch," said Cat. "So, are you going to get dumped?"**

**"No, I'm just going to get punished."**

**"Hand me your phone," she said.**

**Freddie handed her his cell without question. She keyed in a number and hit send. He heard a beep coming from somewhere on her body. She had sent herself a message from Freddie's phone. **

**"Now you have my number, so if you ever want to talk or do something, just give me a call."**

**"Thanks," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."**

**"I also want to leave you with something to remember me by, you know, incentive to give me a call."**

**"What's that?" Freddie asked.  
**

**"This," she said, as she reached up with her left hand and slid it behind Freddie's neck and pulled his face towards hers. The kiss was short but the tongue memorable. Freddie didn't fight the kiss; instead he took it like a man.**

**When she ended the kiss, Freddie had to use all his strength to keep from kissing her again.**

**Cat smiled at Freddie. She was not only beautiful...she was a girl who liked the same shit as Freddie... and she had great tongue! That was a combination that was hard to find.  
**

** Cat stared into Freddie's eyes. "Hopefully that kiss will keep me fresh in your memory."  
**

**"Yes," Freddie replied, "I believe it will."**

**Cat wanted to make out with Freddie but she could tell that he was conflicted over the Sam situation. She also sensed that he was not exactly happy right now and if she took it slow...he could be hers in a week or two. It wasn't hard to steal most guys from a girl, however, Freddie wasn't your usual guy. His refusal to make out with her proved that. To steal him meant treating him like a girl; it meant connecting with him emotionally. Sam made this especially easy when she decided to punish Freddie for skipping out on Homecoming.**

**Cat gave Freddie a peck on his cheek, took his hand, and led him out of her cubicle. "Well Freddie, if you can't show me a good time in there...at least show me a good time out here. We still have a lot of Comixcon to see."**

**"That I can do," Freddie said, "that i can do."  
**

* * *

**Carly watched with a look of disgust as last year's Queen placed the crown on Sam's head. Carly raised her camera and took a picture for the next day's paper. "Sam, you dirty rat turd…..that should be me and not you up there. I'll get you...I don't know when or how but I'll get you."**

* * *

**Sam and a few of her friends stuck around after the game and talked. Somebody had brought a jug of Rum and Orange juice for a little after game celebration. Sam drank just enough to forget about Freddie, well, at least for a little while. After everyone else had left and the field lights went off, it got dark as hell. "Damn," Sam said, I can't see a fucking thing."**

**"Don't worry," replied Wendy. In a few seconds your eyes will adjust. Where are you parked?"**

**"I'm over in the secondary lot, by the big light."**

**"Well, be careful walking over there. You don't want to fall and knock yourself out….you might wake up pregnant."**

**"Funny….but I'm on the pill...the most I could wake up with is VD. You watch out too. I don't like this place after dark…it gives me the creeps."**

**Sam grabbed her cheer bag and started off towards the parking lot, where she had left her little Miata. It seemed like it was a lot further away than she remembered when she parked there. It didn't take too long for her to get to the lot but when she got there, the overhead lamp was out. "Damn it," Sam said. "I wish this light was on."**

**Sam's car was easy to find; even in the dark. It was the only one left in the lot. Sam sat her bag on the rag top and fumbled with her handful of keys. "Fuck….I'll have to try each one because I can't see a damned thing."**

**It was at that moment that Sam felt two strong hands take hold of her shoulders and turn her around. Sam was taken by surprise and the combination of her being tired and about one third drunk left her with sloppy defenses. Instead of head butting her mysterious assailant….all she could do was yell, "What the fuck?"**

**"Relax Sam," said a familiar voice, "It's only me."**

**Immediate relief ran through Sam's body. "Shane, you motherfucker…. are you trying to kill me?"**

**"No Sam, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I've been watching you for days and I've been wanting to tell you how much I'm attracted to you."**

**"Shane… you know I have a boyfriend."**

**"Yes," he said, "and you can keep your boyfriend but I would like to spend time with you. Who knows, maybe after a while, you'd want a new boyfriend."**

**Sam started to decline his offer, but as she began to talk, his mouth joined with hers. Sam's heart immediately began to beat faster and her head started to swim. She had gone over a month without sexual release and Shane's oral assault was turning her into a cauldron of lust. She didn't even try and fight him off; instead she gave as good with her tongue as she got. "Holy fuck!" she thought as his hands started exploring her body. He started squeezing her breasts and when he found her erect nipples, she let out a moan to signify her approval. Suddenly, Shane pushed his face away from her's and he dropped to his knees. "I've been wanting to eat you for two years," he said as he pulled down her cheer bottoms. Sam leaned against her Miata and spread her legs. The cool air contrasted with the hotness of her dripping wet twat. This wasn't a fancy love making session; it was all out lust. He licked greedily at her juices and thrust his tongue violently between her folds, penetrating her eager hole as far as he could go. When he had satisfied his hunger for pussy juice, he moved his mouth to her clit and alternated between licking and sucking. Sam had always been a fast comer and Shane's expert muff service quickly worked her to orgasm. "Oh God Shane…I'm going to come!"**

**"Sam's orgasm buckled her legs and she slammed her pussy against his mouth; face fucking him like she had done to Freddie numerous times before. Even though her ass was bouncing wildly, Shane managed to keep sucking her clit from the beginning to the end of her orgasm. After she was finished, she pushed Shane's face away from her pussy and pulled him upright. "It's your turn now," she said. She took Shane's hand and walked him to the other side of her car. He was wearing cargo shorts and with a quick pull, they and his underwear dropped to his feet. She reached down to find a very large and erect cock. "Do you want me to suck it?" she asked.**

**Before he could answer, she was on her knees and his cock was halfway down her throat. She sucked on his salty log while he pumped it to the root and then withdrew, just to do it again. Sam sucked on his cock just long enough to get it wet, and when she decided it was slick enough, she stood and hopped on the edge of the Miata's hood and spread her legs as far as they would go. In this position, her pussy was wide open and Shane had no difficulty in shoving his cock into her dripping cunt. "Damn Sam" Shane said as he pumped her tight hole for all he was worth. "This is the best pussy I've ever had"**

**Before Sam could think, she answered back. "Your cock…it's the biggest I've ever had. God Shane, it feels so fucking good."**

**Sam's hot tight pussy was more than Shane could handle, and he realized he was only seconds away from flooding her with his jizz. "Sam, I'm about to come….do you want me to pull out?"**

**It was hard for her to talk while he was pounding her cunt, but she managed to answer his question. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill….pump me full of cum….I want it…every drop."**

**Shane required no encouragement. When Sam sensed he was about to come…she squeezed her twat as tight as she could. The payoff was a loud groan from Shane and a pussy full of cum.**

**After he had finished, Shane held Sam and gently kissed her. "I hope you don't want a one night stand," he said, "because I'd like to see you again."**

**"Let me think about it," Sam said as she pulled her cheer shorts on. "I can't say I didn't like it and I'm pretty sure I want to do it again but just let me sleep on it and we'll talk tomorrow.**

**Shane kissed her again and then took her keys and opened the car door. Sam threw her bag onto the passenger seat and then sat down. "Call me around noon….we'll talk about things."**

**"OK," he said as she started her engine and then drove away.**

* * *

**Shane watched as Sam left the lot and her car lights faded away. He turned and screamed out, "I've just fucked Sam Puckett!" He started walking towards his own car, which was in the main lot, when out of nowhere he heard a voice call out his name.**

**"Shane!"  
**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes, whose there?"**

**"Don't worry, it's just me," came the reply. It took only a few more steps before Shane was able to recognize the owner of the mysterious voice.**

**"Oh, hi Carly," he said, "What are you doing here?"**

**"I could ask you the same thing…but I think I already have an idea of what you've been up to…or should I say…. who you've been inside of."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It's good to be the mistress**

**

* * *

**"**Holy shit!" Sam shouted as she turned onto the highway. "I can't believe I fucked Shane on the hood of my car….in a parking lot! He must think I'm a super whore. Damn, what if he talks? What if Freddie finds out? Damn him, and….damn his cock…. Damn them both!"**

**

* * *

**

"**What are you talking about Carly?" Shane said. "I'm just out taking a late night walk…..enjoying the pleasures of nature…..you know how much I love nature."**

"**Can it Shane, I saw you stuffing your baloney into Sam on the hood of her car."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," he said.**

**Carly held up a small recorder. "Does this sound familiar?" she asked and then pressed play. Sam's voice was loud and clear.**

"**Oh God Shane…I'm going to come!"**

**Carly clicked the button again and the recorder turned off.  
**

**Shane's voice took on a serious tone.** **"How did you get that?" he asked.**

"**Shane….are you a dummy? Sam was parked next to the street light and the concrete parking barrier. The light was out, and with you two fucking, I was able to crawl right up to her car. I was on the other side of the barrier, less than two feet away from you two perverts, and I got it all on tape!" **

"**So," he said, "what are you going to do now?"**

"**I learned something about you tonight Shane….you have special talents. I won't say anything about your little side affair with Sam…. that is, as long as I get something on the side too. All you have to do is be available for sex once or twice a week and everything stays secret."**

"**What if I refuse?"**

"**Shane….that would make you Seattle's King of homosexuals…... I'm offering you free pussy… you fucking dumbass….no guy worth a shit would turn down free pussy." **

**Carly forced a smile and waited for his answer. "Plus," she thought to herself, "I have the pictures of you nailing that tramp.….so I can afford to play games….until I'm ready to ruin that skanky bitch….which I will do when the time is right." **

**Shane thought about it for a second. "Yes, you're right, but this sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"**

"**Well, to be honest, I like sex, but I don't want to get a reputation as an easy piece of ass. Right now, most people still think I'm still a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way. So, I seek out mostly older guys for sex...guys who don't mind being my secret fuck buddy. **

**"So," Shane said, "you want me for a fuck buddy?"**

**"Yes, but you would have to keep this arrangement absolutely secret."**

"**I still think you're leaving something out. All of this sounds too good to be true. There has to be something you're not telling me."**

**Carly continued. "You're right, I have left out two things. First, there is another girl in this arrangement. Second, you're to be our slave. When the three of us are together, you're going to do whatever I, or the other girl, tells you to do. If I'm on the rag and want my pussy eaten….you'll eat my pussy. If she wants her ass licked, and she will, you'll lick it. You must be our personal sex slave. Is that agreeable to you?"**

"**Sex slave," Shane said. "I could do worse."**

**

* * *

**

**It was 1:00 A.M. when Sam pulled into her driveway. The ten minute drive from the football field to her house was just long enough for her sex clouded mind to nearly return to normal. She turned the engine off and rested her head against the steering wheel. "What am I going to do now?" she thought to herself, "I love Freddie...at least I think I love Freddie... but I'm so damned attracted to Shane. What a fucked up mess. This is your fault Freddie…If you'd been with me tonight….none of this would have happened."**

**After a few seconds, Sam raised her head, grabbed her cheerleader bag and then opened the door. She found it was an effort to stand; screwing Shane's hard cock had left her exhausted. "What a night," Sam thought, "I got a crown and a crotch full of cum. But I don't feel much like a Queen."**

**The entire "sex with Shane" thing almost seemed like a dream. One minute he was kissing her and the next they were fucking like farm animals. She had to admit one thing to herself; it was probably the best fuck of her life.**

**She also knew that she wanted it to happen again. She couldn't help it. Sex with Shane was different than with Freddie….it was exciting….and dirty. Shane's cock was also about two inches longer than Freddie's and a lot thicker…..it filled every inch of her. There was no doubt in her mind; bigger was better!**

**Sam's feet felt extra heavy as she lumbered up the sidewalk. She kept her head down and didn't notice that someone was sitting on her front steps until she was one step away from stepping on him.**

"**Hi Sam," said Freddie. **

"**Damn it Freddie!" Sam yelled, "what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me."**

"**I didn't mean to scare you Sam, I just wanted to apologize for not being with you tonight. I made a big mistake…I fucked up… I realized I'd fucked up when Melanie sent me a pic of you being crowned. Can we go in and talk awhile? I really do want to try and make things right with you."**

**Sam reached over and put her free hand on his shoulder. "Listen Freddie, I appreciate you coming here but I'm exhausted. I don't think I could sit still for minute without falling asleep. Let's do our talking tomorrow…..after we've both rested."**

**Freddie looked disappointed but he didn't press the issue. "OK Sam….sure, we can talk tomorrow." **

"**Thanks Freddie," she said. "Now give me a kiss and go on home."**

**Freddie stood and stepped down to the sidewalk. He leaned over to kiss Sam but she wasn't in the mood for Freddie and her lips brushed his for no more than a second. It was a miserably shitty kiss; the worst she had ever given.**

"**Call me tomorrow afternoon at 1:00. We'll go somewhere for lunch."**

"**OK," he replied.**

"**Good," she said, as she started up the steps, "and remember, don't call before 1:00." **

**Freddie stood on the sidewalk and watched as Sam's front door closed behind her. Sam had never sent him away before and she had never been so…..emotionless. She was not acting like the Sam he was used to. Even when she was pissed off, he could sense that she loved him. He didn't have that same feeling tonight. Something about her was different and it left him feeling worried. **

"**I've really done it," Freddie thought, "I've turned Sam against me. I went to that stupid Comixcon and now I may lose my girlfriend. I'm the biggest fuck-up in the world!"**

**Freddie wanted to rush inside and take Sam into his arms and beg her forgiveness, but this was no movie, and trying that with a sleepy and mad Sam would only get him a busted nose. No, he would have to wait until tomorrow to see her. It wouldn't make a difference anyway; Sam's mind was her own and no amount of pleading would sway her decision one way or the other. **

**Freddie didn't want to leave, but it was getting late, and standing in front of Sam's house, would soon attract the attention of any cop that was driving by. He decided it was time to go home, instead of staying and risking a run in with the law. **

"**Goodnight Sam," Freddie whispered, as he turned and started walking towards the street where he had parked his car. **

**

* * *

**

**Melanie was asleep when Carly crawled into bed next to her.**

"**Wake up baby…I have a surprise for you."**

**Melanie sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "It's 1:30 in the A.M. Carly, that's way too late for fooling around. If you wanted some pussy…you should have gotten your ass here earlier. I've been here since 10:30."**

"**Whoo, such a dirty mouth….and a shitty attitude….. I don't know if I should share my surprise with you or not."**

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**Close your eyes Melanie and don't look until I tell you to."**

"**I don't care if you have a ten inch dildo and a gallon of super lube….I'm not screwing you tonight."**

"**Just do as I say bitch and if you don't like my surprise…you can go back to sleep."**

"**Fair enough," Melanie said. **

**Carly checked to make sure that Melanie had her eyes fully shut, and when she was satisfied that Melanie was unable to see, she called out, "OK surprise…come out of the bathroom."**

"**The surprise is here, are you ready?"**

"**Yes… and I don't know if I like the idea of you bringing someone here at this time of the morning."**

"**Open your eyes," Carly said.  
**

**Melanie opened her eyes and began to smile. Standing across the room was a very attractive and very naked …..Shane.**

"**Well, Carly….. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep… for a while."**

"**I expected you to like my surprise," Carly said as she leaned in and sucked gently on Melanie's bottom lip.**

**Melanie pushed Carly onto the bed and began to unbutton her jeans. Seconds later, she threw them across the room. Carly sat up to remove her shirt, and then leaned into Melanie, and whispered, "your sister used to love this guy."**

**Melanie smiled, and whispered back, "then we shall enjoy him all the more."**

"**Are you ready to begin the fun and games?" Carly asked.**

"**Yes, I'm anxious to see what he has to offer."**

**Carly turned toward Shane and said, "Get your ass over here …. Slave….It's time for you to eat pussy!"**

**Shane grinned and approached Carly's bed. "Yes….mistress" **

**Carly looked at Melanie and said, "It's good to be the mistress."**

"**That it is," Melanie replied, "that it is."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Little Help Please**

* * *

**Sam watched from her upstairs window as Freddie's 77 MGB pulled away and disappeared from view. She didn't like sending him away, or being rude, but she was in no mood to talk with him tonight. There was too much for her to think about; she needed to figure out why she had so easily put out for Shane.**

**Even more important, she needed to figure out why she felt zero guilt about her plunge into hedonism. Was screwing Shane her way of punishing Freddie for ditching her coronation in favor of the Comixcon nerd festival? She considered it but quickly abandoned that theory. She wasn't thinking about revenge when his cock was deep inside her; she was thinking about cock and how much she liked it. No, tonight's romp on the hood of her car was not about payback. It was about lust and the pleasures of all out fucking. "Holy shit," Sam thought, "what if I'm just basically a whore and didn't know it until tonight?" She considered this possibility for a few more seconds before deciding that it seemed to make sense. "I'm a whore….I crave cock. That's it….that's the explanation. I want to keep Freddie and I want to fuck other guys. I believe that qualifies as the definition of whore. Me….Sam Puckett…I'm a whore."**

**Sam shook her head as she considered the implications of whoredom. It was, however, too late for her to give serious contemplation to her situation. She had a more urgent concern; she was sticky and needed a shower.**

**Sam turned and walked towards the bathroom; discarding her clothes as she walked. She reached into the shower and turned the faucet to hot, waiting a few seconds for the cold water to be purged, before stepping beneath the stream of hot water.**

**"Oh God," she said to herself, "the worst part of it is that I'm still horny….I'd probably even fuck Gibby right now…..and I'd like it. This is worse than I thought." She closed her eyes as the water streamed down her face. She tried to think about something nonsexual; it didn't work. The tingle between her legs was growing more noticeable and demanded attention. "Well," She said to herself, "I probably should not have been so quick to send Freddie away…..now I'll have to take care of this myself…or I'll never get to sleep."**

* * *

**It was 6:00AM when Sam's feet hit the Tango Park jogging trail. Saturday morning was usually her favorite time to run, because the path was almost always devoid of other runners, and she enjoyed the cool early morning air. This morning was different; she had things on her mind which had to be worked out**

**She reached one conclusion rather quickly: she would not break up with Freddie. She saw no use in ending things with him. He was a good boyfriend, and even though she felt the urge to screw around from time to time, she was still a good girlfriend to him. No….. breaking up with Freddie was not an option.**

**Sam was in deep thought as she approached what amounted to a blind intersection. As she ran along the main trail, another runner was coming down from the mountain path. The intersection was obscured by a huge mound of earth. The collision which occurred was unavoidable.**

**Sam was knocked flat on her ass, while the other runner, a stout male, managed to remain on his feet. Sam's upper body hurt like hell and all she could do was sit there and wait for the pain to go away and her breathing to return to normal. The other runner, seeing that he had caused her injury, went immediately to her side.**

**"You stupid motherfucker," Sam yelled when she finally was able to breathe again.**

**"I'm so sorry," said a familiar voice. "What can I do…how can I help you?"**

**Sam looked up and shook her head in mild contempt. "Griffin…what the fuck are you doing out here?"**

**"Getting ready for wrestling season, it's not that far off."**

**Sam extended her hand. "Pull me up…..my ass is numb and my legs feel like rubber."**

**Griffin pulled Sam to her feet. Once erect, she noticed that she had trouble standing. "My ass is busted….or something…..I can hardly stand. You're going to have to carry me Griffin….it's the least you can do for crippling me."**

**"Sure….he said, I don't mind."**

**"Then pick me up and carry me to the parking lot."**

**Griffin scooped up Sam's 115 pound body with almost no effort. She felt good in his arms and the hand full of ass was well worth carrying her to the parking lot...or to wherever she wanted to go.**

**Being picked up seemed to make Sam feel better. Griffin's arms felt solid and his hand on her numb ass took away some of the sting.**

**"Griffin doesn't seem as dorky as he used to," she thought. "I wonder if he still collects those fucking Pee Wee Babies?"**

**Sam's muscular frame and tight ass was giving Griffin all sorts of ideas. "Man…I should have been after Sam all along….she beats that dumbass Carly by a mile. This might be a mistake...but I'm going to make a move."**

**"I'm really sorry for being so clumsy," Griffin said. "I wouldn't hurt this beautiful body of yours for the world."**

**"You… you think I'm beautiful?"**

**"Hell yea, I've never seen anybody like you. You could be a swimsuit model for any magazine."**

**"That's nice of you to say", Sam said. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed Griffin. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was very….aggressive.**

**"Did you like that?" she asked after pulling back.**

**"Very much," he answered.**

**Then Sam said something that made Griffin glad that he went on this early morning run. "Would you like to go someplace…..you know...where we can have some privacy?"**

**"Sure," he said, "but we don't have to go far….just to the parking lot."**

**Sam rested her head against his chest as he carried her about one hundred feet to the parking lot. There were very few cars there at this time of the morning and Sam tried to guess which vehicle he would take her to. That answer came when he started towards the far side of the lot and it's only automobile; a 1989 Chevy Van.**

**"You drive a van?" asked Sam.**

**"I sure do….it's my home away from home."**

**"I thought those went out with drive in theaters and mullets."**

**"I think you'll find my van very…..comfortable."**

**"I'm sure I will," Sam replied.**

* * *

**Freddie tried to go back to sleep, but he kept thinking about Sam, and how shitty she had treated him when he tried to apologize. He accepted blame for the trouble between them, but blame alone was worthless; he needed a way to fix things. He had to do something to get their relationship back to normal.**

**"Damn it!" Freddie said in frustration, as he pulled his pillow over his face. "I've got to make this up to her but I haven't a clue as to what I need to do." He closed his eyes just as his phone beeped; a message had just been received.**

**Thinking it was from Sam, he threw the pillow aside and started slapping the bed in search for his misplaced cell phone. After a few misses…his hand landed on the phone. His excitement fizzled when he saw the message was from Cat.**

**"Shit," Freddie said as he tossed his phone down and pulled the pillow back over his face.**

* * *

**"You know, were probably kind of stinky," Sam said as Griffin removed her panties.**

**"I think the scent is intoxicating….it's animalistic…..I can't wait to taste what's between your legs."**

**"Well, I warned you….so don't complain if things aren't too fresh down there."**

**After he had her naked, she laid back and watched him strip. The inside of his van was fully carpeted and the floor held a portable air mattress. This made the back of his van one big and fairly comfortable bed. It was clearly designed with one intent; it was a place to fuck.**

**"I can't believe it," Sam thought. "I'm about to fuck another guy besides Freddie…. and Shane's cum from last night is probably still inside me. I feel like such a slut….a dirty slut."**

**Griffin maneuvered between her legs. She could feel his cock against her thigh as it started to harden. He leaned down and sucked one of her pink nipples in to his mouth.**

**"ummm," moaned Sam in pleasure. Her tits were sensitive and the fact that Griffin was doing the sucking made it more enjoyable than usual.**

**"I need to lick you Sam… I've wanted to do it for a long time."**

**"Well, give it a try but if it's kind of funky down there just stop. Remember, I've been running this morning."**

**Griffin smiled as he slid down her firm midsection on his way to her treasure chest. Her pussy was about the way he expected; well groomed and well lubricated. Her puffy pink pussy lips welcomed his tongue as he tasted the fluid that had begun to collect at the entrance of her hot hole. She spread her legs and pushed her crotch into his mouth; a bold hint to get down to pussy eating business.**

**He licked and sucked on her lips a few more seconds before he moved to her clit. When he latched on to her hot spot, Sam became more energetic. "Suck it Griffin," she said softly as he worked her stiff nub between his lips.**

**"Oh my God," Griffin thought as he greedily slurped up Sam's juices. "I can't believe I'm sucking Sam's twat and that I'm about to fuck her brains out."**

**"Oh my God," Sam thought. "I can't believe Griffin's eating my pussy….and that I'm about to fuck his nuts off!"**

**Sam's body had transformed into a pure sex machine. She wanted fucked and didn't care that she was cheating on Freddie. Hell, she had forgotten about Freddie. Her only concern was her blazing hot pussy and Griffin's hard cock.**

**"I can't take it anymore….put your dick into me now."**

**Griffin stopped licking on her clit; the command to fuck had taken him by surprise.**

**"Come on," she said. "I need it now."**

**Without a word Griffin eased back up until his face was opposite hers and his cock was between her legs. She reached down with her right hand and grasped his rigid tool, and guided it home.**

**"Holy fuck!" Griffin said, as his cock slid into her tight hole.**

**Sam's eyes closed as slippery hole accepted his dick. "Fuck me Griffin….fuck me hard," she said.**

**Griffin began to move a little faster but his thrusts were not as forceful as Sam wanted. "I need on top," she said, as she rolled him onto his back.**

**Sam took over and started fucking Griffin. She leaned forward and began to violently hump his cock. The thrusting motion stimulated her clit at the same time as his cock did her pussy. The combination led to a very swift and sloppy orgasm.**

**"I'm coming Griffin…fuck me back."**

**It was hard for Griffin to move with Sam dominating the rhythm but he did as best as he could. After a few seconds Sam's orgasm started to subside and she slowed to a stop.**

**"Do you want back on top….so you can come?"**

**"Ugh, I think I already did that." He replied.**

**"Really, when?"**

**"About ten seconds after you got on top."**

**"Well, I'm glad you were able to stay hard long enough for me to get off….otherwise there would have been trouble."**

**"Yea, I think I'm starting to deflate."**

**Sam grinned and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That was better than jogging," she said, lying down next to Griffin.**

**"And worth getting knocked on your ass?"**

**"Yes…that too."**

**Sam turned and looked at him. "Griffin is this going to be a one time thing or would you like to do it again?"**

**Griffin didn't hesitate. "I'd love to do it again but that's up to you."**

**"Well," she said, "let me explain things to you and then you can decide if you want to see me again or not."**

**"Fair enough," he said.**

**"I'm still dating Freddie. He's a good boyfriend and I don't want to lose him. So he can never know about what we do together. If you want to fuck again, no one can know. That means you keep your big guy mouth shut."**

**"No problem," Griffin said. "If it means getting more of that great pussy….I'll take this secret to my grave"**

**"That's what I want to hear," Sam said as she leaned over and gently bit his neck. "Now, help me put my clothes back on. I have to get home….I've got…. things to do."**

* * *

**Freddie came out of his bathroom rubbing his head with a towel. He didn't expect to see anyone when he looked up, so when he saw Tasha, he was legitimately surprised.**

**"Tasha!….how did you get in here?"**

**"Your mom let me in. I met her at the front door. She was leaving just as I arrived."**

**"So, what's the visit for?"**

**"I need your help."**

**"Yea, what sort of help."**

**"It's like this. Gibby wants me to do certain things and I really don't know how to do them. I thought I'd see if you could teach me what I need to know."**

**"Exactly what are you saying?"**

**"He wants me to….suck his ding-dong."**

**Freddie started laughing. He didn't know what was funnier; her saying ding-dong or imagining Gibby getting a blow job.**

**"I don't understand; how can I help with that?"**

**"Teach me….let me practice on you. It shouldn't take more than five or six lessons and I promise to try really hard."**

**"Holy shit," Freddie thought.**

**"So, will you do it? Will you let me suck your ding-dong?"**

**Freddie sat down at the end of his bed. Tasha wasn't the smartest girl he had ever met but she was definitely sexy. "Tasha," he said, "I just don't think it would be something Sam would go for."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Freddie's Hard Choice**

* * *

**Carly had just finished her jog around the track and sat down on her favorite "sitting rock" to catch her breath. She hated exercise but she hated her body even more. She was almost eighteen but her body looked more like fourteen…..an underdeveloped fourteen at that. Her tits were barely more than bumps and while her ass was not that bad…the rest of her had an anorectic look. She decided to exercise and tone up. It was her only option to improving her bony body.**

**From where Carly sat, she had a good view of the parking lot, which was made conspicuous by the scarcity of parked cars there. Counting her vehicle, there were three cars parked in it this morning. She recognized one of them; the Miata belonging to Sam. She didn't recognize the van.**

**Carly was about to start her second lap when something of interest caught her eye. The side door of the van opened and out jumped Griffin….and following him….Sam Puckett.**

**"Well, well," Carly said to herself. "I see you've been a naughty girl this morning….and me without my camera."**

* * *

**During the next few days, several interesting Sam related developments occurred. First, she set Freddie straight on their relationship. She plainly told him, that she would either be his first priority or he would be without a girlfriend. As punishment for missing her big Homecoming moment, she cut him off from any sexual activity for one entire year.**

**Shane and Griffin joined the Pep Squad, just to be able to spend time with Sam at school. This made lunch especially annoying for Freddie. The table he usually sat at with Sam was now off limits to him. That table, was now for cheerleading and pep business. Freddie was relegated to eating with Melanie, Carly, Cat, and Tasha. Had he not been struck dumb with love for Sam, he would have recognized that he had hit the pussy gold mine. However, instead of swimming in pussy; Freddie was swimming in self pity.**

**Freddie did have reason for self pity: He was the laughing stock of Ridgeway. Sam ate lunch every day with Griffin and Shane: It was the current major school scandal. Sam…the popular and hot cheerleader being chased shamelessly by bad boy Griffin and hottie Shane. And Freddie…the neglected boyfriend pushed to the side; befriended only by the social second stringers. It was not a good position to be in.**

**Freddie tried to explain his unhappiness with these recent developments but Sam cut him short. "Freddie…." She said,…. "Shane and Griffin eat lunch with me because we have school business to discuss. I don't even consider them friends…..but they are important members of the school pep team. I would have thought you…more than anyone…would understand fulfilling one's responsibilities."**

**It was no use for Freddie to argue with her. It was her way or the highway. At this point, he had no choice but to do things her way. He loved her enough to accept this daily humiliation.**

**Sam was very good at keeping things on the down-low. Freddie never suspected that she was banging both Shane and Griffin. Even more amazing, Shane and Griffin, never suspected the other of also banging Sam. She had convinced both that each was the one and only. What they didn't know, was just how many, "one and onlys" Sam had out there.**

* * *

**October 5, 2012**

* * *

**Freddie walked across the parking lot towards his car. Sam had left school a few hours earlier, to prepare for the night's game. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, especially sitting on the bleachers, while Shane and Griffin acted as if they were Sam's boyfriend instead of him. Sam laughed and smiled at those two goons and generally snapped at anything he had to say. To make matters worse, Sam had reduced her time she spent with Freddie to one hour on Sundays. He went from having the best girlfriend to the worst. But...the more she neglected him; the stronger his devotion to her became. He was blinded by his fear of losing her and didn't see that things between them had hit rock bottom.**

* * *

**"Freddie…Freddie Benson!"**

**Freddie turned to see who was calling his name. It was Gibby's cousin, Cat.**

**"I just missed my bus…..can you give me a ride home?"**

**"Sure…I could use somebody to talk to."**

**"Thanks Freddie…you're the best."**

* * *

**Sam, Shane, and Griffin were sitting in a dark corner of Sam's favorite pre-game restaurant, "The Pig Palace." The place was famous for BBQ and Sam had been frequenting the place for years. However, she had cut back to one visit per month since becoming a cheerleader. Her figure wasn't able to handle the extra calories like when she was prepubescent. Her adult body was prone to chunkiness; in part due to being only 5 foot 2 inches tall. She was now accustomed to being treated like a Queen and she knew it was because of her hotness. She would never allow herself to be chunky again, even if it meant cutting down on BBQ.**

**"Shane," she said. "Be a sweetie and run out to my car and get my planner."**

**"Sure Sam," he said and sprang from the table and headed towards the front entrance.**

**"He's a good boy," Griffin said leaning into Sam's waiting mouth.**

**The kiss was short but potent; a preview of what was to come later. Sam pushed him back.**

**"Be good," she said. "Shane won't be gone long."**

**"Yea," Griffin said, "I think he has a crush on you."**

**"Don't be silly Grif….. Shane is just a good friend… You…on the other hand are something quite different."**

**"Yea…..what's that?"**

**"You're my "boy toy" Sam said, as she slid her hand between his legs.**

**"Don't you forget it," Griffin said. I don't mind sharing you with Freddie….but I do have my standards."**

**"Here comes Shane…behave and act respectable."**

**Shane was huffing when he plopped down in his chair. "Here…..here it is."**

**"Thanks Shane," Sam said as she opened her planner. "I just need a number out of here to make a call about tonight's "after game party" party."**

**Sam looked into her purse and then closed it. "Hell, my cell is in my car too. Griffin, would you be a prince and go and get it for me?"**

**"Sure Sam….and I won't be huffing when I get back."**

**"Thanks Griffin…you're tops…now run along and get my cell."**

**Shane watched as Griffin left the restaurant. He leaned in close to Sam and slid one hand between her legs as his tongue shot into her mouth. Sam was wearing her Cheerleader outfit and the thin cheer panties easily revealed the heat and moisture from her burning twat.**

**Sam didn't like too much action in a public place and pushed Shane away after just a few seconds of tongue sucking. "We can do as much of this as you can stand tomorrow evening," she said. "Mom's working six to midnight and Melanie's spending the night with Carly. You can fuck me crazy for as long as your cock holds out."**

**"That sounds great…I can't wait."**

**"Just play it cool….I don't want Griffin to get the idea that I'm cheating on Freddie….with you."**

**"By the way," Shane asked, "what does Freddie have to say about you not spending time with him on Saturday nights?"**

**"I've got Freddie on a tight schedule. I give him one hour on Sundays."**

**"That's kind of a shitty schedule," Shane said.**

**"Would you rather... me... give him... your time?"**

**"On second thought…one hour on Sunday sounds like more than enough time for Freddie."**

* * *

**Freddie pulled into Cat's driveway. "Well, here you go….home safe and sound."**

**"Come in for a minute….I'll give you a glass of my famous cherry punch as payment for bringing me home."**

**"I am thirsty," Freddie said.**

**"Good…now come on."**

**

* * *

**

**True to her word, Cat gave Freddie a glass of her experimental concoction. It was just a mixture of different juices and it was very good. However, Freddie didn't know about the punch's secret ingredient: Twenty chewable Viagra. Cat had ordered them off the internet and had been planning seducing Freddie for weeks. Missing the bus today was no accident; her parents were away for the weekend and the time was perfect to fuck Freddie.**

**All she needed was to wait about twenty minutes for the Viagra to get into his blood, and circulate to his dong. It was a great plan; any stimulation at all would give him a killer boner. No guy could turn down pussy under those conditions.**

** She knew he loved anything electronic and when she asked Freddie if he would like to see their new plasma TV…he immediately said yes.**

**Cat's dad had a very nice TV room and Freddie explored every inch of it. As he fiddled with all the different techno toys….Cat watched the clock. Time eased by and twenty minutes finally passed; it was time for her to make her move.**

**Cat slowly walked next to the sofa. "Freddie, come here," she said.**

**Freddie put down a small A-V player and walked over to where she was standing.**

**"Sit down; I want to show you something."**

**"Sure," Freddie said and sat on the sofa.**

**Cat took a deep breath and then began her attack.**

**In one swift motion she straddled Freddie and dropped her mouth to his. His circulatory system probably had at least 200 milligrams of pecker pumping Viagra from the two glasses of punch he drank and the effects were immediate. His cock sprang to life.**

**The combination of sexual frustration from Sam's pussy boycott and the Viagra produced an instant and rock hard erection. Freddie tried for a few seconds to fight Cat….but the flood of passion released by her tongue put his mind into a fog and all he could think about was the burning pain in his cock. Cat pulled her mouth away from his as she initiated part two of her plan. Still straddling him, she reached down and took hold of her tee shirt, and in one yank sent it flying across the room. Freddie was now eye to nipple with the second best set of tits he had ever seen.**

**He had not been in this kind of mindless condition since his accident. He felt like an animal and all he wanted was titties and ass and pussy. Cat recognized the wild look in his eyes as "fuck crazy" and she knew she had succeeded in her seduction.**

**She leaned forward and placed her nipple against his mouth. He accepted the gift without resistance. His tongue worked magical circles around the stiff nub and she was able to start enjoying things, instead of thinking about her next move.**

**"Fuck me Freddie….fuck me now."**

**Freddie continued to suck as he glanced upwards.**

**"Oh God," he thought…. "This is so good…this is so fucking good!"**

**Cat pushed herself away from Freddie and stood in front of him. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them and her panties down to her feet. Her pussy was at eye level with Freddie.**

**"Do you like what you see?" she asked.**

**Freddie's mind was a swirling lust filled tornado. He wanted to fuck this girl more than anything in the world, and yet, there was a little part of him that said no…don't do this You can't do this to Sam. That tiny voice began as a squeak, but the more he thought about what he was about to do, the more he felt like he should just get up and run away.**

**"Freddie…did you hear me?" Cat asked. "I said do you like what you see?"**

**Something had happened in Freddie's brain. A miracle of self control had occurred and Freddie was now semi back in charge of his faculties. He still wanted to fuck Cat but somehow he mustered enough will power to leap from her sofa and run away.**

**Cat could only stand helpless as she watched Freddie leave the TV room on his way to the front door.**

**"Damn," she said aloud…. "I knew I should have taken him to the basement!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Going Solo**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie looked like a spastic James Bond as he made a bee line across Cat's yard towards his top down MGB. He wanted to get away as fast as possible, and he figured the way to do that, was to leap into the car "Bat Man" style. This meant jumping into the passenger seat, stepping across into the driver's seat, and then plopping down behind the wheel. This would have been a good idea, had Freddie not been sporting a raging hard-on. There isn't much room in the cockpit of an MGB, and as Freddie dropped into the seat, his cock and balls slammed into the bottom of the steering wheel.**

**The pain was indescribable; the effect very similar to being kicked in the crotch by a mule.**

**Freddie's eyes immediately watered up and it took everything he had to not puke. All he could do was sit still until the pain in his balls and dong subsided. His boner…however, would not subside for a while.**

**Cat had mixed about 1000MG of Viagra into about one gallon of punch. Freddie's glass had about 150 MG of the stuff in it…..not a lethal dose….but not a normal dose either. He was beginning to notice the usual side effects while running across her yard: slight head ache, stuffy nose, racing heart…..super hard cock….all classic Viagra effects.**

**However, when he banged his crotch sitting down…he momentarily forgot about his stuffy nose and headache. Extreme pain tends to redirect one's focus: Freddie's cock and balls yelled out for attention. **

**But, the injury wasn't permanent and after a few minutes, the pain in his cock and balls went away, and he felt good enough to drive. He reached down, and under his floor mat, where he had hidden his key before walking Cat to her door. Within seconds he was on the highway and heading home. **

**The cool air felt good against his flushed face but the burning pain in his swollen cock seemed to grow worse. This wasn't "steering wheel banging pain" that was afflicting him; No….this was "I'm horny and in need of some pussy" pain. This condition, known as "cock bloat" has only one known cure: ejaculation.**

"**I must be a real dumbass," he thought. "I had Cat sticking pussy right in my face and I ran away like a scared little girl…I'm fucking pathetic."**

**As he drove, images of Cat's tits and neatly shaved beaver filled his mind. The more he thought about her, the hornier he became, and the more his cock ached. Finally, he had taken all he could and decided to do something about it: He would jack off.**

**Freddie started scanning the street signs for one of the more private areas. This part of town had a couple of residential lots that were both vacant and secluded. One in particular, Spring Hollow Lane, was known as "Make Out City"….which, as its name implied, was a place where couples went to fuck. It was, however, doubtful that many people went there to jack off, but this was an emergency, and Freddie couldn't wait until he got home; his cock needed attention….now!**

**Freddie breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the street name. He did one of those tire screeching turns and floored it….which in an MGB didn't produce much acceleration….but Freddie gave it all it had.**

**Towards the end of the street was a Cul-de-sac, and that was where he needed to go. He drove straight into the yard of the abandoned Thompson house and around to the back side. The place was famous for late night fucking. It was a very secluded area and made a decent daytime jack off spot. Freddie quickly parked and cut off his engine. He wasted no time in sending his cargo shorts to his knees. His exposed cock had a fierce reddish hue and was erect as a tiny flag pole. As soon as he grabbed his throbbing member...he realized he had forgotten one important element: Lubrication.**

**He thought for a second and then opened his glove box; inside was a bottle of Panama Jack's Sun Tan Oil. "That will do," Freddie thought as he grabbed the bottle and popped the top.**

**It wasn't long before the smell of coconut filled the air, along with the sound of Freddie beating his meat. Freddie had reclined his seat back as far as it would go, and after just a few strokes, he was oblivious to the world. It had been months since Sam had touched him, which was the main reason he was extra horny. As he stroked his cock…..he wasn't thinking about Sam…his thoughts were about Cat. **

**Freddie was quite a sight in back of that empty house: Jacking off, in a convertible, in daylight, with the top down. It would have made a fine senior yearbook picture. That is, if you went to Larry Flynt High School.  
**

**It didn't take long for Freddie to choke out an orgasm. He was just too horny and too Viagra fortified. Just as he was about to explode…he heard a very loud and very close tapping sound. He turned his head to the left and opened his eyes; he was staring into the chest of a blue-gray trooper's uniform.**

"**Oh…. fuck!" Freddie thought.**

**The officer didn't crack a smile, but his monotone voice was quite commanding.**

"**Please, sir, put your cock away and get out of the car. After I get you cleaned up, I'll need your license and registration."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam had sent Shane to her house to pick up her "after the game clothes". It was no accident that she left that morning without them. She was always making jobs for her guys to do; that way she could keep them separated. This allowed her to have private "sex time" with each of them. This was working quite well; neither Shane or Griffin suspected that she was fucking them both. When it came to sneaking around, Sam was no dummy.**

"**Shall I take the long way to the football field?" Griffin asked. He was driving her car, which he usually did when they were together. **

"**You do if you want a blow job," Sam answered.**

**Griffin chuckled, "then it looks like it's going to be the long way."**

"**I thought you might say that," she said.**

**Sam reached over to unbutton Griffin's Jeans, only to find that they were already unbuttoned and shoved down far enough to expose his cock. His Big T shirt had hidden this fact from her.**

"**So….I'm getting predictable? Sam asked. **

"**Don't think of it that way baby….think of it as me being hopeful."**

"**Yea," she said, laughing as she turned sideways and leaning into his lap.**

"**Now be extra careful….if you wreck while I'm sucking you….I'm going bite your dick off."**

"**Got it!" Griffin replied.**

**Giving head in a Miata was easier for Sam than most girls. Being 5 foot 2 had its advantages….at least for sucking cock in tight spaces.**

**

* * *

**

"**I'm starting to feel sorry for Freddie," Carly said.**

"**You mean because my bitch of a sister is treating him like shit?"**

"**Exactly," Carly replied.**

"**You know Melanie...Watching Sam humiliate Freddie everyday with those two assholes at lunch has made me think about a lot of things."**

"**Like what?"  
**

"**Well...the most important one is that I've changed my mind about making Freddie suffer. I really do like him and now I just want to help him to see Sam for what she really is; a dirty two timing slut." **

"**Well, she is treating him like shit….but we don't know that she is two timing him."**

**Carly had kept her information about Sam to herself. She hadn't even told her pussy eating friend, Melanie, that Sam was banging both Shane and Griffin. She figured this info was better kept on a need to know basis. Melanie might say she hates Sam...but they were still sisters. There is one rule to follow when you plan to destroy someone; it's better to have as few people as possible know about your plan or know about the plan's details. And Carly's plan to destroy Sam was in full forward mode. **

**She had thought long and hard about the best time to ruin Sam. Then like a bolt of lightening...an idea came out of the blue: Graduation. Carly wanted to ruin Sam at the worst possible moment...which she concluded, was at the end of the year….right before graduation. Sam was no doubt going to be Valedictorian, and destroying her at that point would make Ridgeway history. It would forever immortalize Sam as a big slut; Carly at the same time would be remembered as the world's greatest "exposer" of slutty bitches.**

**But to do this...she would need evidence...photographic evidence.  
**

"**Ugh….I'm just assuming she is two timing Freddie…..you know, if it was one of us….we'd be fucking those guys like crazy."**

"**Yes…you're right." Melanie said.**

"**Whoa," Carly thought, "that was a close one."**

**Melanie looked at her cell phone. It was almost 6:00 pm.**

"**I guess we should leave for the game," Melanie said "I want to get there early, second squad gets to cheer some tonight."**

"**Yea, I guess we should leave," Carly said. "I've got a lot of work to do at the game…..hopefully I'll get some really good pictures."**

**"I'm expecting to be on the front page of Tuesday's paper. It's the least you can do for me." **

**"Yes...my bitchy friend...I'll take plenty of pictures tonight...especially of you Puckett girls."**

**"I'm just interested in you getting pictures of me," Melanie said.**

**"Oh...I'll get plenty of you," Carly said. "But I can't neglect Sam...after all, she is the "head" cheerleader."**

**"Don't remind me Carly...I try not to think about it."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Freddie's Conundrum**

* * *

**Freddie was in a state of shock. He sat motionless, frozen by fear; his hand gripping his still rigid cock. Under normal circumstances his weenie would have deflated like a popped balloon but his Viagra powered cock kept on rocking.**

**After a few more seconds of tormenting silence…the police officer spoke. "Freddie….look up…it's me…your Uncle David."**

**Like a robot Freddie obeyed and when he looked up and seen the face of his uncle….he felt instant relief….followed seconds later by the most embarrassment he had ever felt.**

* * *

**Carly felt like a secret agent on a dangerous mission in one of those Jungle countries. Her mission, however, while not dangerous, was very important to her; collecting evidence that Sam was whoring around. It wasn't enough to just know that Sam was a slut….she had to have the evidence. She was determined to do whatever it took to get a picture of Sam sucking a cock or getting pounded.**

**In the meantime, she had to pretend to be Sam's friend...….her ... "know nothing"... friend.**

* * *

**Shane was still pissed that he had to go to Sam's house to get her clothes, while Griffin got to drive her to the game. It wasn't right…..he was Sam's secret lover and Griffin was just a Pep Club flunky (or so he thought). "I can't take this anymore," Shane said to himself. "I've got to get rid of Griffin and Freddie too. Sam belongs to me…..and I'm sick of skulking around."**

**

* * *

**

**Griffin stretched out on the top row of the bleachers. He was sitting at the 50 yard line. Sam and her gang of cheer-hookers were on the side line doing their best to arouse the crowd to ever greater degrees of loudness. As she went through her routine, all Griffin, and every other guy in the crowd, could think about, was the way her ass and tits filled out that tiny uniform.**

**As Sam jumped and cart-wheeled, Griffin heard the occasional random comment from some guy wanting to screw Sam's ass, or suck her tits….or eat ice cream out of her pussy…some guy even wanted to fill her ass with chocolate syrup….turning her into a "chocolate ass fountain." The sexual activities different guys wanted to do with Sam were sometimes quite imaginative and sometimes fucking weird. The comments managed to do one thing very well to Griffin: they pissed him off.**

**"That's right losers….keep checking out Sam," Griffin thought. "I'm the one who blew a wad down her throat less than an hour ago, and I'll be the one ramming that sweet pussy tonight…..yep, you guys wish you were getting what I get…..but I'm the only one tapping that twat. Even her boyfriend ain't getting any of that stuff."**

**Griffin grinned in satisfaction for a moment and then it hit him. The most satisfying part of fucking a hot bitch came from everyone else knowing you were fucking her. For the first time in his life…Griffin felt jealousy. "Damn it," he thought. "I've got to make Sam my girlfriend….I've got to get rid of that dumbass Freddie…and that homoqueer Shane too. He's just too annoying and he's always in the way. "**

**Griffin thought for a second and then concluded that he hated Shane more than Freddie. Sam had pretty much scheduled Freddie out of her life….turning him into a boyfriend in name only. But Shane, that "pussy-boy" was always hanging around, and he knew why; Shane wanted Sam too.**

**"Well Shane," Griffin thought. "You may want Sam, but you won't get her. I'm the one she wants to fuck….the only one. I just need to get you out of the way…and formally end her thing with Freddie. Then I'll be the boyfriend…. and everyone will know that she's fucking me."**

* * *

**"Carly…we're about to begin our routine….get some good pictures."**

**"Don't worry Mel…I've got you covered."**

**Second squad usually cheered only at JV games, but two or three times during the season they got to perform during a varsity game. Tonight was one of those nights. While Melanie and her bunch did their shitty routine, Sam stood on the side, drinking hot chocolate and talking to Shane.**

**She paid no attention to Melanie…who was trying very hard to impress her cheer-captain sister. Sam was more interested in snacks and making arrangements to later meet up with Shane and bang his brains out.**

**Griffin watched their interactions from his perch on the top of the bleachers. He didn't like the perky way she was acting or the way she occasionally touched Shane's shoulder. "I've got to get rid of this asshole….and soon," he thought.**

**"Nobody gets that pussy but me."**

* * *

**Freddie was stretched out on his bed. He felt like such a loser. His girlfriend was having nothing to do with him and was spending all her spare time with two of the biggest "pussy hounds" he knew; he had ran away like a scared little boy from Cat; and the worst humiliation by far, was getting caught by his uncle jacking off. Yes, today had been a shitty day.**

**Freddie had tried to buffer these bad thoughts with his secret bottle of Bacardi Gold, but intoxication only made his misery worse; it released his loneliness. He had only consumed about two ounces of rum, but that was enough to get Freddie loopy, very loopy. Freddie closed his eyes and thought about things. He thought about everything that had happened to him since that crazy night when he was awakened by Sam beating him off. He went from having too much sex to none at all. What he didn't know was that he went from a player…..to being played.**

**"I'm a mess," Freddie said to himself. "I'm half drunk on a Friday night and I'm alone in my bedroom…..while my girlfriend is out there living it up and being hounded by two horny fuckers. This is just fucking great!"**

**The Bacardi which he had guzzled in hopes of drowning his misery just made him more miserable…..and angry. He was pissed at himself, at Sam, at everybody. He was sick of being lonely and horny. He was tired of having a girlfriend that he never saw. In short, Freddie was ready to do something about it.**

**What he did was send a text to Cat. It was short but specific.**

**I wish I had stayed**

**A few seconds later, she texted back.**

**You can always come back.**

**"Oh fuck," Freddie said out loud. "Now what do I do?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Revenge May Be Sweet But Sometimes It's Salty**

* * *

**Freddie took a few more swigs of Bacardi and mustered up enough courage to make the decision he knew he had to make: he decided to go back to see Cat.**

**He was fairly drunk, but not so drunk that he would risk driving. No…even when drunk, Freddie was more responsible than most people were while sober. His biggest error in thinking, was being overconfident in his ability to walk the 5 miles to Cat's house, in his overly buzzed condition.**

**Freddie sent Cat a short text alerting her to his eventual arrival.**

**I'm on my way. I'll be there in 1 hour. Hope you are still naked.**

**Her reply was equally short.**

**Don't worry….I can get naked!**

**With this major decision behind him, Freddie waddled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. This was considerate but hardly effective in reducing his overall "drunken" smell. But this was Freddie, and he was always trying to put his best foot forward.**

**Once spruced up, he was ready to go. He pocketed his cell phone, took another swig of Bacardi, (yes, he forgot about the teeth brushing) and headed towards the door. He took the elevator to the first floor and gave a wave to Lewbert and then hit the street.**

**Thirty minutes later Freddie was drunker, sleepier, and thirstier than he had ever been. Walking and drinking only works in the movies; not in real life. And Freddie was suffering.**

**But more important, he forgot about the one house he would have to pass on the way to commit carnal relations with Cat; Sam's house. **

**His decision to screw Cat was more about punishing Sam than about being with Cat. Freddie's feelings had been hurt by Sam's inconsiderate behavior, and his Bacardi influenced mind, had come up with the generic punishment used by both sexes to pay back an offending lover: sex with someone else.**

**The booze, however, watered down his anger, and released his misery. When he saw Sam's house he knew he had to stop and see her. He just had to give her one more chance before ending things and fucking Cat.**

**"That's strange," he thought…."no lights are on."**

**He glanced at his watch; it was only 8:30. Sam was still at the game.**

**"Oh shit," Freddie said aloud. "I forgot about the game…I'm supposed to be at the game tonight…damn that Bacardi!"**

**Freddie struggled to think, but the alcoholic haze made it difficult. He knew it was too late to try and get to the game. He would just have to wait here for her to return. She was usually home on Friday nights after the game around 10:00….so it wasn't that long of a wait. Well, it wouldn't have seemed like a long wait, had the weather not been colder than expected. Standing still, Freddie noticed the chill a lot more than he did when walking. In his eagerness to get underway to Cat's…he forgot to put on a jacket. Another mistake chalked up to Bacardi.**

**"I can't stand out here on the sidewalk for ninety minutes," he thought. "I'm going to have to go inside and wait….Sam has broken into my house hundreds of times…I don't think me doing it once will be a big deal."**

**Freddie checked the front door and it was locked. Then he tried the windows. All but one was locked, which was good news for Freddie. It wasn't hard to push the window up and slide inside on his stomach. The worst part was dragging his cock past the lower part of the window frame….but that didn't cause too much damage and he was inside out of the cold.**

**He decided to wait in Sam's room. The house was dark and he felt along the wall until he hit a light switch. Illumination made finding the stairs easy and within seconds he was standing in Sam's room. She had been rearranging things since his last visit. A supersized bean bag was sitting in the corner in front of the TV. It looked relaxing so Freddie decided to try it out while he waited on Sam. When he plopped down, the bean bag nearly swallowed him. In fact, from the door he was no longer visible.**

**Freddie didn't intend to fall asleep but he was exhausted and the alcohol was working its magic. It wasn't long before Freddie was sleeping like a baby.**

**

* * *

**

**"What do you mean I can't take you home after the game?" Griffin asked.**

**"Look, I have to get up early tomorrow…I have the SAT to take. I've been studying for two months and I'm not going in tired to take it. Now be a big boy and quit pouting. I'll see you tomorrow after the test. You can give me some "after test" sex to help me relax. How does that sound?"**

**"Well…I guess so. But I don't want to see that Shane hanging around tomorrow. I want you to myself."**

**"Don't worry sweetie….It will be just you and me."**

**"Well…how am I supposed to get home? I came with you."**

**"I've asked Mandy to drive you home. She is glad to do it."**

**"Mandy's car has a horn that quacks."**

**"You have Pee Wee Babies….so what?"**

**Griffin didn't want to discuss it any more. He gave in when Sam brought up his hobby.**

**"Meet her next to the bus lot. She'll be quacking every now and then. Not her…her car horn. Well, maybe even her. Now run along, I've got cheering to do."**

**

* * *

**

**Cat wanted to make everything perfect for her first time with Freddie. She jumped into the tub and did a quick bath….followed by cleaning her teeth. One thing was for sure: she smelled a lot better than Freddie. She was starting to feel a little nervous as 9:30 approached. Freddie said he would be there in an hour and it was almost that time.**

**"I've got to do this right," she said. "I want tonight to end with me being his new girlfriend."**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie was hard sleeping in Sam's bean bag. He wasn't used to drinking and the Bacardi had torn his ass up. In this condition…very few things ...Could awaken him.**

**

* * *

**

**Shane was sitting in Sam's car waiting for her. The game had ended about twenty minutes ago but she had to hang around and socialize….it was her duty as head of everything at Ridgeway. She also wanted to make sure that Griffin was on his way home before she met up with Shane.**

**After getting a message from Mandy that they were on the road, she said her goodbyes, and walked to the parking lot. Shane was in the driver's seat; which suited her because she liked to be chauffeured around.**

**"Take us home Shane….I've got something planned."**

**"Yea, like what?"**

**"Oh, just fucking your brains out."**

**Shane didn't say a word. He turned the key and started driving. **

* * *

**It didn't take long to drive the five miles to Sam's house. Once there, they were parked and out of the car, and into the house and up to Sam's bedroom in record time; possibly a world record…if there was a world record for the "bedroom dash."**

**Sam didn't think twice about some of the downstairs lights being on when she got there. She just figured that her mom had left them on when she left for work. She didn't even think about why her bedroom light was on; she was too horny from thinking about Shane and his big stiff cock.**

**It didn't take long for Shane and Sam to strip down and begin grabbing each other's uglies. Sam had already sucked one cock that evening and wanted more. She pushed Shane onto her bed and then put her head between his legs.**

**Shane had been thinking about Sam's pussy all day and while her tongue was doing all sorts of things to his cock; he was more interested in pounding her tight hole. Sam was extra horny herself, and usually wanted to prolong fucking until her snatch had been thoroughly licked. Tonight she wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.**

**She quickly moved to her back and spread her legs as Shane moved into position. She reached down and took hold of his cock and guided it into her slippery hole. She was tight and it took a little effort to get through the "front door" but after a few thrusts the real fucking began.**

**He was moving in strong circular thrusts and Sam was hard rubbing her clit. "Damn it Shane…if you keep fucking me I'm going to come!"**

**"I'm going to come too….I want it to last longer but your pussy is just too good."**

**"Shoot it in me Shane…I want your cum."**

**That was all it took. A few of the right words and Shane was jizzing inside of Sam's pussy. When he started to come…so did she. It was one of the fastest fucks of her life…..not quite as fast as with Freddie... but still fast.**

**The entire fuck may have lasted 5 minutes, including the time she spent cock sucking but the orgasm was great. Shane had a really great cock and it hit all the right spots.**

**After they had finished, Sam rolled out of bed and started towards the bathroom. It was her usual post fuck thing to do: She would piss, brush her teeth, and then go to sleep.**

**As she started towards the bathroom, she heard a funny sound. It was the sound of a cell phone and it was coming from her bean bag. She cautiously walked over and discovered it was Freddie.**

**"Shane…it's Freddie. The crazy fucker is over here sleeping."**

**"Freddie…oh shit….what should I do?"**

**"Get your clothes and go downstairs and get dressed and get out."**

**"You want me to leave?"**

**"Hell yea, you have to go. You only live five blocks away; you can walk it. Quit being a pussy and go."**

**Shane didn't like leaving, but he did as he was told.**

**Sam waited until she heard the front door close before she decided to wake him. She went to the closet and grabbed a robe, so she wouldn't have to explain being naked. Even though this was her room, and she could be naked if she wanted to. she wasn't thinking straight; she was thinking like a girl who had almost been caught fucking a strange guy by her boyfriend.**

** As she reached down to push his shoulder and wake him, his cell went off again. The cell was sitting between his legs…so Sam decided to see who was calling Freddie at this time of night.**

**The caller ID told her what she wanted to know: it was fucking Cat.**

**"Hello," Sam said.**

**"Hello….is Freddie there?" asked Cat.**

**"Yes, he is …May I ask who this is."**

**"This is Cat…are you his mother?"**

**Cat's call had pissed Sam off...but her question set her on fire.**

**"No. This is Sam….his girlfriend. So tell me Cat…what in the hell are you doing calling my boyfriend?"**

**Cat was confused. Sam was the last person she expected to be talking to tonight and she was hurt that Freddie had not answered his cell. She felt her eyes begin to water and her throat tighten.**

**"May I just speak to Freddie please?"**

**"No…Freddie's busy right now….He's between my legs... eating my pussy!"**

**"Fuck you Sam!" shouted Cat.**

**Sam smiled. Cat's anger told her that she and Freddie had been up to no good.  
**

**"Now listen bitch…if you ever call Freddie again….. I'll beat the shit out of you and then make you eat it. Don't ever look or speak to him again. Got it!"**

**Cat was now pissed herself but she knew to not say much to Sam... because she would really do all those things. She just answered, "yes."**

**"Good," Sam said, "now go fuck yourself."**

**Cat ended the call and Sam threw Freddie's cell across the room….crashing it into the wall.**

**She stood over Freddie's sleeping carcass.**

**"You sneaky motherfucker! How dare you cheat on me…..and after I've given you the best years of my life." Sam wanted to stomp Freddie's ass for cheating on her but she had a better idea; she would get even with him, in the worst way possible.**

**"Wake up Freddie….what a surprise….I'm so glad you're here!"**

**Freddie slowly opened his eyes and it took a few seconds for him to figure out where he was.**

**"Sam….hey…I...I hope you don't mind me waiting here for you?"**

**"No sweetie….I'm really glad you're here."**

**"You are?"**

**"Yes…silly boy. Sam said as she walked towards her bed. Now get out of that bean bag and come over here and fuck me."**

**Those words sobered Freddie fast and filled him with renewed energy.**

**"What about the year of no pussy? What about my punishment?"**

**"Well, I think you've suffered enough….and I've suffered enough too. Now do as I say…come over and put your tongue inside me. I want you to eat me Freddie….make me come with your mouth."**

**Sam was on her bed, spread eagled; her pussy dripping a mixture of Shane's cum and her fluids. Freddie crossed the twelve feet from Sam's bean bag to her bed in about three seconds and he was stripped naked when he got there.**

**He wasted no time in putting his face between her legs. Freddie was so horny, and sex starved, that had a snake been hiding in her twat…he wouldn't have noticed it.**

**Sam smiled as she felt Freddie's tongue push past her pussy lips and slide into her greasy slit. He lapped at the salty juices that dripped from her burning hot hole. He was overcome with love for Sam and that motivated him to suck her pussy all the better.**

**"There Freddie, yea…..do it just like that." Sam thought, as he pushed his tongue as deep into her cunt as it would go…."Yea Freddie…suck it good...I hope you enjoy eating Shane's cum."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Plans**

* * *

**Sam smiled as Freddie lapped at her honey hole, which dripped the salty juices from Shane's explosive orgasm. What started as an evil punishment, for Freddie's unannounced home invasion, soon turned into an opportunity for Sam to knock out a "quickie."**

**Sam couldn't immediately tell if the situation was turning her on…or if it was just Freddie's highly motivated tongue doing its job; she only knew that her pussy was beginning to demand orgasmic release….and that Freddie was going to finish the job he started.**

**"Move up to my clit Freddie….lick it until I come." She gasped.**

**Freddie didn't stop licking, he just obeyed and turned his attention to her clit. It took only a few seconds for Sam to begin her trademark "face humping" which had almost caused Freddie to suffocate back in the day when he first started pussy eating.**

**However, Freddie had been "face humped" countless times since then, and he had learned to coordinate his breathing, with the motion of her hip thrusts. His days of passing out from muff diving were over.**

**It didn't take long until Sam was ramming her gushing twat against his face. Her orgasm was stronger than anything she experienced before tonight. She had made a profound discovery; cheating on Freddie turned her on. This was good news for her but it would mean something different for Freddie. For him, it meant that he would be unknowingly eating a lot of cum…lots and lots of cum.**

* * *

**Carley was pissed. She had been following Sam for a week and she had nothing. She even managed to sneak away after the ball game, while she was watching her. The girl was expert at disappearing; she could be in plain sight one second and gone the next. It was like she had one of those damned Klingon cloaking contraptions.**

**Sam on the other hand had good reason to be careful; she had fallen into mega-whoredom. Had Carly known the true depths of Sam's carnal decline….she would have been, in the least, impressed that her pussy could handle so much business.**

**But Carly was not about to give up. She needed information; especially about when and where Sam was doing her "dirty work." The problem was that she was out of the loop. She and Sam had drifted apart back when Sam and Freddie first started their relationship, and now she had no idea of what Sam was up to on a day to day basis; much less knowing anything about who she was fucking. There was no doubt about it; if she was going to catch Sam in the act, she had to have better information.**

**Carly couldn't get Melanie involved; Sam was too smart and would see right through things if Melanie started asking too many questions. She didn't want Melanie to know too much anyway. There was only one thing to do; rummage her room. She wasn't sure of what she might find; but anything would beat what she had now: jack shit.**

**There was one critical aspect that could not be overlooked. Getting caught in Sam's room, by Sam, would get her an ass kicking that would last a life time. The plan to sneak into Sam's house had to be well developed; there could be no screw ups.**

* * *

**Melanie waited in front of Ridgeway for her ride, a guy she had been seeing from Seattle University. She thought it funny at first to be dating, well….more like just fucking…. a guy from a Catholic school, but going there was his parent's idea, not his. He was as far from a Jesuit as one could get; had the Yahweh myth been real…he would have probably burst into flames, as soon as he set foot on campus, for what he had been doing to Melanie. In other words; he was the kind of guy she liked.**

**Melanie had purposely made arrangements to meet him a little later than she would have liked, but she had to make sure that no one from school was around to see her get picked up. This "privacy insurance" meant standing in the dark, alone, for about 45 minutes, after the bus brought the cheerleaders back from the ball game and everyone else had gone home. This extra effort to maintain her privacy, in matters of the cock, was important to Melanie; even Carly was unaware of her outside activities. And Carly was her "muff mate."**

**Ridgeway was a scary place at dark. The street lights didn't put out much light and the numerous weird shadows gave the place a creepy look. Melanie was relieved when she saw the four headlights of the 77 Corvette turn onto Ridgeway Drive and start up the street towards her.**

* * *

**Shane was exhausted and cold when he finally made it back to his house. "Damn…my feet hurt," he thought walking up his sidewalk. Midway in his yard was a giant Oak tree. The thing was about 60 feet tall and the trunk was big enough for most people to hide behind. As Shane walked past the tree, a masked figure dressed in black, moved silently behind him, carrying a blackened baseball bat. The first blow caught Shane on the side of his knee. It seemed he was on the ground before his brain registered the pain. The second blow amounted to a kidney punch…with a bat. This did two things at once: it made it impossible for him to scream and it hurt like a motherfucker.**

**What followed was an ass kicking which seemed scripted from a Bruce Lee, Kung Fu movie. While it didn't last long; the damage done to Shane was severe. The lowest blow came while he was unconscious; the result of a kick to the head. While knocked out, the mysterious aggressor rolled Shane onto his back and spread his legs…as wide as they would go. He then swung that Louisville slugger for all he was worth, sending Shane's cock and balls into the scrap heap; ****had he been awake….this blow would have knocked him back out. Even worse, ****there was permanent damage. His balls were crushed and his cock had popped like an old inner tube. He didn't know it...because he was knocked out... but he would ever have another hard-on.  
**

** This sneak attack was worthy of praise, from both Tojo, and Hirohito; and the next day's morning TV news, would describe it as Shane's "Pearl Harbor." But this wasn't the work of Bushido Crazed Japanese…this was the work of a love-crazy senior, Pee Wee fanatic, and former motorcycle thief; it was the work of Griffin.**

**Griffin dragged Shane by his feet to the far side of the Oak tree. In the darkness he wasn't visible from the road or from the front door of his house. This position gave Griffin ample time to get away before the body would be discovered.**

**Griffin carefully looked to make sure that the sidewalk was empty, and that no one from the houses on either side of Shane's were outside. Then as silently as he attacked Shane, Griffin left the cover of the Oak tree and made his to the sidewalk. He had parked his Van one block away in the parking lot of St. Mark's Anglican Church. The lot there always had several vehicles in it, and in the dark, no one noticed any one particular vehicle more than another.**

**Griffin had planned this one perfectly and the attack went without any mistakes. It was flawless. When he got inside his van, he changed clothes and shoes. Next, he put everything that he had worn, when he beat Shane's ass, inside a small trash bag, and then drove to the back of Ridgeway, where the trash dumpsters were kept. That place made a lot of trash, and the dumpsters were emptied daily. It took only a second to get rid of his little bag, which by noon tomorrow, would be at the city dump.**

**There was only one thing left to get rid of; the bat. He knew exactly how he would do that. Carly had given him several hand tools back when they had their short romance. He would use the hand saw to cut the "slugger" into many, many pieces. The next morning, these pieces would be in thrown into the ditch, along the six mile stretch of road, from his house to Ridgeway.**

**Griffin had committed the perfect "ass whooping."  
**

**Shane, and his cock and balls,were out of the picture; the only one left to get rid of, was Freddie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Full Circle**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday….5:35 AM….outside of Sam's house**

**The morning air was chilly, but Carly didn't mind; it helped her stay alert and focused. She was waiting for Sam to leave for her usual Saturday morning run, and for her mother, who was working first shift, to leave for the hospital. It was dark when Carly took her hiding position behind the ugly, Saltbush, in Sam's backyard; now all she had to do was wait for everyone to leave.**

**"I wouldn't have to be doing this, if Sam wasn't so damn sneaky," she thought. It was true; Sam was sneaky and very hard to track. The audio recording that Carly had made of Sam's late night, car hood fuck with Shane, was about worthless. The sound quality was so bad that it was impossible to tell who was talking, and who was grunting, during that hump fest.**

**The pics she had taken were even worse; it had been just too dark when she and Shane fucked like monkeys; no one would ever believe that the almost black image was even two people fucking; much less that one of them was Sam. What she needed was undeniable proof; a daylight shot of Sam, with either a cock in her mouth, or one being stuck inside her twat. Nothing else would do.**

**Carly didn't know what she would find snooping around in Sam's room. Perhaps a note from a lover, or a sexy picture, or even something with a future meeting date. That was what she wanted most of all, a date; something which would give her an opportunity to get an "ambush pic" of Sam whoring it up.**

**At around 5:45 things started to happen. Sam left first, followed by her mom a few seconds later.**

**Melanie was supposed to be at a "cheer slut" slumber party, so she was out of the way too. Carly waited a few minutes after Sam's mom left….just in case she had to come back for something. She had seen such things happen on TV and wanted to avoid something like that happening to her. When it seemed that they were both gone for good, Carly went into action.**

**Getting into Sam's house was not tough; the Puckett's kept a spare, back door key, hidden inside a plastic lawn frog, for emergencies. Carly moved like a little skinny ninja, first to the frog, and then to the back door, and then inside the house. "Step one….success," Carly said, as she pocketed the key.**

**She wiped her feet to make sure no tracks would be left and then headed upstairs. As she passed by Melanie's room…she heard the unmistakable sound of Melanie snoring.**

**"Fuck," she thought…."that bitch lied again…..she was supposed to be sleeping over with her slutty cheerleading squad."**

**Carly thought for a second, and then resumed her mission to Sam's room. It didn't much matter if Melanie was there. She could always say that she missed her and dropped in for a surprise morning shower and make out session. That was the one good thing about having a "cooter eating" relationship with another girl; it made telling lies easy. No matter why you show up where they are….you can always use the excuse that you wanted to eat some pussy.**

**Carly opened Sam's door and went inside as quietly as she could. There was really no reason…because Melanie was sleeping off one big drunk and a hand grenade going off would not have awakened her.**

**"Well, well," Carly thought….where do I start?**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie didn't sleep well; he was bothered by the way Sam had kicked him out after he sucked her pussy to orgasm a few hours earlier. He couldn't figure out why she had behaved so strangely; first she was all over him, and then it was like….."get the fuck out…I'm tired and need to sleep."**

**This emotional roller coaster that they called a relationship was making Freddie miserable and he was regretting not going on to see Cat…..instead of dropping by at Sam's.**

**"I fucked up," he said aloud…."and I don't even have a working phone to send her a text to try and lie my way out of this mess. Oh God….what did I do to deserve all this shit?"**

**

* * *

**

**Carly tried to log onto Sam's computer. The password used to be "blonde demon" but that didn't work anymore. It would have probably been a waste of time anyway…she didn't know any of Sam's other passwords, and she doubted Sam left anything incriminating on the desk top. So she went, old school, and hit the drawers.**

**After a few minutes of quick searching, she concluded that Sam's desk and cabinets were sterile; nothing, was there...not one note from anybody...even Freddie... was to be found. The only thing left too search was her closet.**

**There were plenty of boxes inside the closet, and she knew that she would need to go thorough them all, but which one to start with? "I have to think like Sam," she thought, "and if I was that whore….where would I hide stuff?"**

**Carly scanned the boxes and one in particular caught her eye; it was a rather large box with "Sam's Pageant Stuff" written on all four sides. "Bingo!" Carly said. "I bet if anything important is to be found…it will be inside here." This box was exactly where Sam would hide something, because the only person in her house, who would snoop, was Melanie…and Melanie was jealous as fuck over Sam's pageant awards….so this box was shunned by Melanie... like it contained the plague. It was the perfect place to hide secret shit.  
**

**Carly took the box and placed it on Sam' bed and started taking things out; pictures, award ribbons, newspaper clippings, tickets, the usual stuff. She continued pulling loads of bullshit crap after bullshit crap out of the box, without finding anything good...that is…. until she was midway through the contents. What Carly found was the equivalent of a "Watergate" tape for whores; it was Sam's fucking "Sex" Journal.**

**And it really was a "fucking journal" because the only thing Sam had written in it, was her sexual activities with other guys…and the first thing Carly realized, was that Shane was not her first "side fuck."**

**A quick count yielded about fourteen different sex partners since January of this year alone. Carly felt almost orgasmic as she went from page to sex filled page. "Sam…you dirty whore….I said I'd get you…and now I fucking have everything I need…..you dirty, dirty whore."**

**Carly continued to smile at her grand discovery, that is, until she got to the last few entries. Then her stomach turned; she fucked Griffin!"**

**Carly didn't know why this mattered to her... but it did. Perhaps because she had really liked him, and only broke things off, because Sam had made so much fun of his Pee Wee hobby. And now she was fucking him….after she had spent years talking shit about him. "God Sam….I hate you…I hate your fucking guts...you... are the worst fucking bitch on the planet!"**

**Carly unzipped her fanny pack and reached in and grabbed the best camera she owned; a Sony 12 mega pixel high res digital cam. She started on page one and photographed everything up until last page...which was dated last night.**

**When Carly got to the last page….she felt sick again. She couldn't believe what she read...that Sam had done something this shitty to Freddie. It did something to her she thought impossible; it made her hate Sam even more.**

**

* * *

**

**It only took Carly a few minutes to get her pics, put Sam's shit away, and then get out of the house. As she drove back to the Plaza, she realized that she was now in a position of power; she held the destruction of Sam in her slender fingers. There was, however, one problem: Freddie.**

**Carly had spent the past three years trying to ruin Sam…but each attempt had been a worse flop than the previous one…..up until now. This journal was like some kind of revenge "pot of gold." Carly had long ago learned her lesson about journals. Never….never put shit in writing…..it can only bring you misery. The ass beating that she had received, at the fists of Sam, had taught her a valuable lesson …..but Sam….with her fucked up memory…never benefited from that lesson. And like most teenage girls…Sam felt compelled to immortalize in writing….every sexually perverted thing she ever done. It was her "chronicle of whoredom."**

**As Carly pulled into her parking spot in the basement of the Plaza, she realized something awful.**

**"If I make public this journal…I won't just destroy Sam…I'll destroy Freddie."**

**For the third time that morning she felt sick again. But she was no longer in the aroused state she had been in while breaking into Sam's house, or when she discovered the journal. She was now calm, and the reality of what she had in the camera's memory, was finally evident.**

**"I can't do it," she said. "I can't hurt Freddie this way…..as much as I hate Sam….I love Freddie too much to make him the laughing stock of Ridgeway. I just won't do it."**

**As she sat in her car, she started to cry; and the tears were for Freddie.**

**"I know what I have to do," she thought. "And I hope it's the right thing."**

**

* * *

**

**"Carly," Freddie said, as he opened his front door, "what's up?"**

**"Freddie. I have something for you to see. I don't want to explain how I came to have it….not yet anyway…but I'm giving it to you. I want you to read it….every page. Then, if you want to talk, I'll be in my room. I'll leave the front door open."**

**"Carly, what are you talking about?"**

**"Here," she said handing him the camera. "I think this is the most important thing you'll ever read. Like I said…I'll be waiting in my room. I'm alone; Spencer is giving an Art Seminar at the University…so just come on up…that is…if you want to talk."**

**Freddie stood there, holding the camera, as Carly turned and walked away towards her apartment.**

**"I wonder what this is all about?" he said.**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie didn't look good when he walked into Carly's room. She could tell that he had been crying.**

**He lumbered over to her bed and sat down on the side. "Why…why would she do these things? How could I have been so blind…so stupid?"**

**Carly scooted from the middle of her bed and sat next to him. "Freddie…I'm so sorry….not just about this... but about everything. I want you to know that it kills me to see you this way and that I almost erased everything….but I knew you would want to know the truth."**

**"This doesn't seem like truth...it seems like a bad dream," he replied.  
**

** "I know this is the worst thing that's ever happened to you….but I still think you're better off by knowing…instead of being in the dark...and being played for a fool."**

**"How could she do this Carly?" he asked. "She was even fucking Griffin and Shane…..She fed me Shane's cum! I ate his cum! What the fuck Carly….what kind of monster would do these things to somebody...to her fucking boyfriend?"**

**I don't know what happened to Sam….maybe it was the popularity…maybe she's just crazy…I don't know. I only know that you were the best boyfriend she will ever have."**

**"Yea, I was a good boyfriend all right….and look what it got me. A mouthful of sperm."**

**Carly took hold of Freddie's hand. "Freddie, I have something I want to say and I want you to listen, OK."**

**"Sure...what could you say that could be worse than what I already know?"**

**"First, I want to apologize. I regret the bad things I did to you more than anything in the world. I can't explain why I behaved that way…I only know that I became consumed with jealousy when you started seeing Sam. I was so stupid and immature…but I loved you and doing those shitty things was the only thing I knew to do."**

**"Yea," he said. I remember those days….and nights."**

**"Freddie…that was over three years ago, but I love you now more than I ever have. I have been so miserable….seeing you with Sam, knowing that you could never feel about me like I do you."**

**"You, you, are still in love with me?"**

**"Yes, Freddie…that's why I couldn't make this journal public. I couldn't do anything to hurt you. Not in this horrible way."**

**"How did you get this stuff?"**

**"I sneaked into Sam's this morning, looking for stuff to use against her. The truth is…I hate her and want to see her crash and burn…but I'd never do anything which would harm you too."**

**"I feel so awful Carly….and stupid."**

**Carly reached her arm around Freddie's neck and pulled him close to her, his head leaning against hers.**

**"You have nothing to be ashamed of…you were the perfect boyfriend."**

**"Well…that is all in the past, "he said. "As of a few minutes ago….I'm without a girlfriend."**

**"Is that what you want Freddie?" Carly asked.**

**He turned and looked into her eyes…which seemed darker than he last remembered. "I haven't had much luck with women…I'm currently a two time loser."**

**Carly knew what he meant. The first girl he had loved was her... and she had rejected him without pity.**

**"I'm not the same Carly that you knew when I was thirteen or sixteen. You have helped make me a better person….just remember that….I'm the new and improved Carly."**

**"What are you saying?" he asked.**

**"Just this," she replied, as she leaned in and touched her lips to his.**

**The kiss wasn't like the brutal tongue bashings that she had given him a few years back….this kiss was soft and sensual; this kiss was an expression of love.**

**Freddie pulled his mouth from hers. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"**

**"Hell no….I'm doing it because I want to be your new girlfriend. I love you Freddie and I know that you can love me again….just like you used to do. Now come here and kiss me."**

**"Damn," Freddie thought, as his mouth locked onto Carly's, "she's still bossy."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Round One**

**

* * *

**

**Carly's tongue played pinball with Freddie's teeth. The kiss was deep and passionate…that is, for her….but for Freddie…it was just a reminder that her mouth wasn't Sam's mouth.**

**Carly, however, was getting worked up and she was eager to get Freddie in the mood for screwing; she began caressing his shoulders and then quickly moved to his crotch...the sweat pants he was wearing allowed for easy access to his cock...and Carly's hand was giving his cock a work over.  
**

**Most guys would have been at least a little aroused at this point, but Freddie was too psychologically injured, by the contents of Sam's "Fuck Journal" to even get a boner.**

**He was also suspicious of Carly. Her past record of lies and treachery, were imprinted upon his brain, and he had a tough time believing that she had changed. Still….she was being awfully nice to him…..which made him ask the big question…why?**

**Freddie pushed Carly back….breaking their kiss with a plop.**

"**Listen Carly…I'm happy that you've made some changes as a person, but I have to tell you a couple of things, and I think now is the time. First, I learned one important thing from what happened to me a couple of years ago and that was to always be honest. So, here it is: I don't want a new girlfriend….at least not right now and not until I get over my feelings for Sam.**

**Second, I haven't even officially broken up with Sam and the thought of breaking up with her is making me sick. But…I have to do it….I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'm dedicated to someone who has so little regard for me, someone that has treated me so badly. Carly! She screwed another guy and then fed me his cum. That's the lowest of the low…..and I've had experience with low…no offense intended."**

"**None taken," Carly replied. **

"**I admit it Freddie….I was a low life bitch and I've done many shitty things, but do you want to know why I treated you so badly?"**

"**I have been curious."**

"**I was happy when I was the pretty one, and Sam was the skinny, obnoxious, and often smelly comical sidekick. People liked me and hated her. I was often asked what I saw in her and I'd respond with…"Oh, she's my pet project,"…..It made me feel superior to be around her…..and to be around you too. Sam was the ugly duckling and you….you were the devoted suitor."**

"**I have to tell you Carly" Freddie said with a snarl…. "This isn't helping me understand things…or make me feel any better."**

"**Just listen, I think you'll soon understand what I'm telling you."**

"**Continue," Freddie said.**

"**Well, then it happened...Sam started to change…and in a big way. She became prettier than me….and her body popped out a very nice set of tits and a rounded ass overnight. It was like a "Pussy Pearl Harbor" for me. Everything changed from that point and I knew I would always be second fiddle whenever she was around. Sam made me inferior."**

"**Carly, you have always been pretty and you are hotter now than ever."**

"**Stand me next to Sam and then tell me that I'm prettier than her. My fucking legs look like they belong on a ten year old, and my tits struggle to fill an "A" cup….and my mouth is too fucking big."**

**Freddie didn't know what to say. Carly was basically telling the truth. Next to Sam, she looked like a Howler Monkey…. but so did most of the other girls in Seattle. But in reality, Carly was a very pretty girl….just not a 10…or 9…maybe an 8….and definitely a 7. Which is damn good, because most girls are fucking ugly, and anything above a 5 puts you in the, "you don't have to be drunk to fuck me department." **

**Freddie started feeling uncomfortable with Carly's revelation. He felt even worse when she started to cry. Now it was his turn to comfort her.**

"**Come here," he said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "You've spent all these years feeling this way for no reason. You're very beautiful and while you can be psychopathic….you can also be the sweetest girl I've ever known."**

"**Do you really believe that….even after I made you lick ass?"**

"**Sure…and the ass licking wasn't all that bad….sometimes I even liked it."**

"**Are you just saying that…or do you mean it?"**

"**I mean it Carly…if I ever have to lick an ass again…and I emphasize "have to"...I hope it's yours."**

**Carly turned her face towards Freddie; she had the wild look of sexual arousal in her eye.**

**Freddie recognized that look and it always preceded a wild fuck session.**

"**Listen Freddie…I'm horny as hell and I'm about to strip you down and fuck your brains out…but before I do…I have something to say: I was in love with you back when you and Sam first got together. I was planning a big romantic evening to set the mood….just like in the movies…..because I wanted everything to be perfect when I told you how I felt. Then everything was ruined when you and Sam got together and then you fucked her and my life went to hell. Every bad thing I did to you back then….was because I was jealous…. and wanted to punish you for hurting me."**

"**I'm sorry about everything, and I wish we would have had that evening….but this is now...and I'm still hurting over Sam and I don't think I'm in any condition for sex."**

"**Bullshit," Carly said, as she turned and pushed Freddie onto his back. "Were fucking…and you're going to like it."**

**Freddie wasn't able to respond. Carly had pounced on his prostrate form and resumed tongue drilling his mouth. He didn't know why…but this time….her kiss was more enjoyable….in fact, it was very enjoyable.**

**Carly pulled her mouth away for a couple of seconds, "it seems your cock is back in working condition. I feel it throbbing against my stomach…..it wants me."**

**It was a difficult thing to do…but Freddie pushed her aside and sat up, and turned, dropping his legs along the side of her bed.**

**His head was swimming from lust and the boner in his pants was screaming…."suck me, suck me!" But Freddie wasn't finished talking….. and like it or not….Carly was going to listen to what he had to say. **

"**What's wrong Freddie….don't you want me?" Carly asked as she slid up next to him. **

"**Listen to me Carly…I have something to say."**

"**Go ahead Freddie."**

"**I want us to be friends…..not boyfriend and girlfriend…at least for now…. and as I start to get over Sam….our friendship might just turn into something else. But I won't be a sex toy for you and Melanie…..I will not again be a sex slave…..those days are over!"**

"**Freddie…there is no way that I'd share you with Melanie. I want you to be with me and no one else. You loved me once and I know that if we spend time together…..you'll love me again. I also know that you're hurting right now and that its Sam's fault. I just want to help you get through the next few weeks, because that's going to be the worst for you.**

"**Yea…well, good luck with that, because right now, I feel like a sack of assholes."**

"**We girls have a saying, "the best way to get over a boy is to get under a new one."**

"**So…you're telling me to find a dude and get under him?"**

"**No doofus….I'm saying sex heals all wounds."**

"**I'm too confused for sex….I'm really suffering in the mental department."**

"**Well…I know what will "unconfuse" you…..a famous Carly blow job?"**

**Carly's unrelenting offer of sex was breaking down Freddie's defenses. The fact that Sam had cut him off from sex for several weeks also left him highly vulnerable to seduction and when Carly pulled off her shirt and revealed her pert little titties….well, that was just too much for little Fredward to take.**

**Carly had won the first round. **

"**Well," Freddie said, a blow job just might make me feel better…and lord knows I deserve a little bit of pleasure today. But….and I mean but…..this doesn't mean we're going steady or anything….it just means my cock needs sucked."**

"**I'm not retarded Freddie….now lie back and let me work on that cock of yours."**

**

* * *

**

"**Check out Freddo's new door chime." Sam said as she pushed the button. " It plays our favorite song from that shitty movie…"The Breakfast Club."**

"**Great," said Melanie, "nothing says love like a catchy door bell tune."**

"**Fuck you blondie….you're just jealous of me and fredduski and our eternal love."**

"**Nothing's eternal sister…..not even the universe."**

"**Damn…you sound like that fucking dead astronomer, Carl Sagan…..so stop it."**

**The mindless banter of the Puckett twins was interrupted by Freddie's mom as she opened her apartment door.**

"**Sam…Melanie… hello girls….what a surprise…..the two prettiest girls in Seattle….at my door."**

"**Is Freddie ready?" Asked Sam.**

"**Ready for what dear?"**

"**Don't you know? Freddie is taking me to the Athletic Banquet tonight. It's a real big deal because our squad….lead by me…..is heading to Nationals this spring, and tonight…..I'm being recognized as "District Cheer Captain of the Year." I hope Freddie is wearing something nice, because our pictures are going to be on TV."**

"**Ugh…well….as of about 15 minutes ago….he was wearing sweat pants and a tank top."**

**Sam's face quickly turned pink; the sign of anger. "Well… Mrs. Benson….I think I'd better talk to Freddie. Can I come in?"**

"**He isn't here…..I believe he's next door, with Carly."**

"**With Carly...**_that fucking bastard__**…**_**you mean he's there now…with her?"**

"**Yes…so if you want to see him…he's over there. Now…I have to run…I'm fixing Lewbert a snack…..and by the way….you both look quite pretty in your dresses. I Hope your banquet goes well. Tell Freddie to text me what channel you all will be on….I want to record it."**

**Mrs. Benson closed the door and simultaneously, Sam and Melanie turned towards each other. "Let's go see what's up."**

**

* * *

**

**What was up….was Freddie, or more accurately, his cock. He was naked and sprawled on Carly's bed…she was naked along side him...her ass next to his face….. and her head bobbing between his legs; she was sucking his cock like a top of the line Hoover.**

**Carly had learned a few tricks since the last time she had blown Freddie and the combination of her mouth and hands was sending Freddie quickly to the point of no return.**

"**Damn it Carly….I'm about to blow….and if you don't want a mouth full of cum…you'd better pull away now."**

**Carly ignored Freddie's warning and even increased the speed of her cock strokes. The result was as Freddie prophesied; a mouth full of cum. Carly didn't budge…she just kept on sucking and pumping his cock. She was eating his jizz….and Freddie was loving it. His entire body convulsed as he emptied his load down her "cum hungry" throat.**

**Carly kept working on his tool until she felt it begin to deflate. Only then did she turn it loose and spin herself around, which put her and Freddie side by side and face to face.**

"**That was great Carly….maybe the best blow job ever!"**

"**Really….the best ever?"**

**Freddie reached out and brushed the hair away from the side of her face. "I think I might have spoken too quickly a minute ago….I think having you as a girlfriend might just be what I need right now."**

"**Are you serious Freddie? Don't say such a thing if you don't mean it."**

**Freddie didn't say a word, he just leaned in and kissed Carly. Not a deep kiss…he had already eaten jizz once today…he wasn't exactly anxious for more….but a soft kiss…a loving kiss. The kiss was short….because he had things to say.**

"**I'm serious….about us dating…..but I want to take things slow….I want to make sure you've really changed and this isn't all an act to turn me into some kind of "sex zombie."**

"**You're going to fuck a lot Freddie…I mean a lot….but just with me..…and I'm only going to fuck you. And there will be no pressure…we won't do anything unless you want to do it."**

"**Well…if that's how things will be….then you've got yourself a boyfriend."**

**Carly couldn't contain her joy. She squealed out like a Jihadist on an infidel killing rampage….and then she locked lips with Freddie. He could tell she was wanting a "love kiss" so he sucked it up….and relented. It wasn't as bad as he expected…most of his jizz was in her stomach, and the little bit of sperm that was left inside her mouth, was unnoticeable. As they kissed he felt his cock jump...it was stiffening back up. His erection would have led to a hot fuck…had their interlude not been interrupted by two visitors; Sam and Melanie.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hello Freddie…hello Carly" chimed the Puckett sisters in unison.**

**Freddie and Carly both looked towards her bedroom door at the same time; what they saw standing in the doorway were two pissed off blondes.  
**

**This unexpected intrusion, by Sam and Melanie, left both Freddie and Carly in search of something to say.**

**After a few long seconds, the best they could both come up with was, "hi."**

**Carly pressed her lips to Freddie's ear and whispered, "I should have locked the door."**

**Sam and Melanie stared for a few seconds at the two naked bodies on Carly's bed and then Sam spoke.**

**"Freddie, Carly….put on some fucking clothes. We need to talk." **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**He's Back**

**

* * *

**

**The tension in Carly's bedroom would have been obvious, even to Stevie Wonder.**

**Sam had never looked angrier; her fists were clinched and her bottom lip was quivering. This usually meant an ass whooping was imminent. Carly, for good reason, looked terrified; she had been on the receiving end of Sam's wrath before, and did not want a repeat performance. Freddie, however, appeared calm, even defiant. In fact, Freddie was glad that Sam had walked in, and caught him naked with Carly…..her arch rival. While nothing could make up for the humiliation Sam had caused Freddie; this moment at least gave him some "pay back" satisfaction. **

**Freddie looked Sam in the eye and in a commanding voice said, "Go downstairs and wait. We'll be there in a minute."**

**Sam didn't speak, she turned and walked away. Melanie remained in place; she stood quietly, a funny grin plastered to her face. Freddie slid out of bed and picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom. **

"**Hi Mel," he said as he passed her, his cock flopping with each step that he took.**

"**Hello Freddie," She replied.**

**When Freddie closed the bathroom door, Melanie ran over and jumped onto the trampoline at the end of Carly's bed…she bounced high into the air and then plopped down right next to Carly.**

"**I can't believe it Carls…..you got our Freddie back!"**

"_Oh_,**" Carly thought, "**_she_ _thinks things are back to the sex slave days_**."**

"**Melanie, I hope you don't get too upset….but Freddie is now my boyfriend….I'm not sharing him with you. We're going to try and have a normal relationship."**

**Melanie's grin turned into a grimace. "Say what bitch?"**

"**Listen Mel…..Freddie said he wants to be my boyfriend… and he specifically said that he would not be used by me…or us….like he was in the past. He said no more sex slave."**

"**I knew you were low Carly…but this is the lowest."**

"**Wait, this wasn't a plan of mine…it just happened. And you don't know what has happened to Freddie; your sister has done him wrong…..really wrong."**

"**Shut the fuck up Carly! I won't accept this; I've waited too long to get that boy and I won't let you take him from me."**

"**You have no choice; Freddie chose me."**

**That was the final comment that Melanie could take. Her crazy Puckett blood took her to full bitch mode and she instinctively popped Carly in the nose. "There bitch….and that's just the beginning, when I get finished with you, you'll wish you had been aborted while you were still in your momma's stink hole."**

**The pain from Melanie's punch took a few seconds for Carly's brain to fully register. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it; her eyes began to tear and her throat tightened; she wanted to talk shit, but only managed to make a loud groan.**

"**whyyyyyy did you hit me bitch?"**

**Melanie left the bed and started walking towards the door.**

"**Because you're a fucking cunt," she said, as she opened the bedroom door.**

"**Just fix your nose and get your ass downstairs….I'm sure Sam has something she wants to say to you."**

**Freddie heard the commotion, and stuck his head out of the bathroom, but he didn't expect to see Carly crying, and bleeding like a stuck hog.**

"**Damn it Freddie…that bitch busted my nose."**

"**Where is the bitch?" Freddie asked.**

"**Gone…..she's downstairs with her whore sister."**

**Freddie turned and disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later he came out with a towel and some tissues.**

**He cleaned Carly up as well as he could, and then shoved the tissue paper up her nostrils, to cap the blood flow.**

"**Just lay back for a while and when the bleeding stops you can wash your face."**

"**Thanks Freddie…I can't see Sam like this. Do you mind talking to her alone?"**

"**No….she doesn't have anything to say to you anyway….she only needs to talk to me."**

**Freddie bent over and pecked Carly on the lips, being careful not to bump her nose.**

"**You're a good boyfriend."**

"**Yea, I'm a gold nugget."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam and Melanie were quietly talking when Freddie walked down the stairs.**

**When Sam noticed him, she walked over and calmly asked, "what the fuck do you think you're doing and where's that knock kneed bitch?"**

"**The bitch…is now my girlfriend… and she is upstairs….and her nose is busted….and she's staying upstairs. Your argument is with me…not her."**

"**How could you do this to me Freddie…..after all I've done for you?"**

"**Sam, I know about all the guys you've been fucking. Not just recently…. but everyone for the past few years. I even know about eating Shane's cum. You've treated me worse than anyone has ever deserved to be treated… and our relationship is over. I don't ever want to see or speak to you again."**

**Sam stood there for a few seconds; her face expressionless. He expected her to look distressed but the distress wasn't there; she remained calm. **

**When she did begin speaking, her tone showed only slight irritation. "Freddie, that's a bunch of shit…..I've never cheated on you."**

**Sam's denial drove Freddie into a rage…..well, a "Freddie" rage. "Don't fucking lie to me….I know what you've been up to. I've seen your journal!"**

"_Oh shit_**," Sam thought. "**_How could he have seen it__**? **__It couldn't have been the actual journal, the one I write in it every day. It must be a copy…someone must have taken photos__**."**_

**Then the answer came; Carly. "**Somehow that bitch sneaked into my room and found my journals**. **I will fucking kill her.**"**

"**What are you talking about Freddie?…..I don't have a journal."**

"**Lies….I have the pics and I've read every shitty page."**

"**I'm telling you Freddie…you've been tricked; I don't even keep a journal."**

"**Get out," Freddie demanded, "Leave...I don't ever want to see you again!"**

"**I'll do as you ask Freddie….but do you really want to break up with me… when the reason might just be a lie?"**

**Freddie stopped and thought for a second. "Yes," he replied. "Even if the reason is a lie….you've treated me shitty for too long. I'm my own man now and I'm keeping it that way."**

"**You're a dumbass Freddie…..and you were only somebody because of me. Now you're back to being a nothing….a nobody… and when I get finished with you and Carly….you'll both regret this day….. for the rest of your lives."**

"**Bye Sam…..I did love you….once….but you destroyed it….I wish you well….but I know you'll never be happy….you are mean and self centered….and while you are beautiful on the outside….you are ugly on the inside."**

"**Fuck you Freddie," Sam said as she turned and walked towards the door. "I don't need you or your stupid sentiments, but you need me….and I'll be waiting for you to come crawling back. Just don't wait too long….there are a lot of guys who would kill to take your place."**

"**Then I say this…good luck with my replacement." **

"**Come on Mel," Sam said, as she reached for the doorknob.**

**Melanie had been standing to the right of Freddie. When Sam urged her to leave, she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "call me later….we need to talk."**

**Freddie nodded his response as he reached out to take her hand. **

"**Get away from him," Sam yelled, "he's probably got "Carly Crabs"... or something worse."  
**

"**Bye," whispered Melanie, as she gave his hand a squeeze. After letting go, she turned and walked away. She was so much like Sam that it was scary…..but at the same time she was more or less better than Sam. That assessment, was however, no endorsement of Melanie; both Puckett girls were evil bitches.**

**Freddie watched as Melanie walked behind Sam as they left the apartment. This was probably the last time he would see her at Carly's….and all he could say was, "good riddance."**

**As Sam turned to close the door….she had one last thing to say to Freddie: "I'll be waiting for you to come to me….and if you know what's good for you…you'll be at the banquet to watch me get my award." Then she closed the door.**

**Freddie stared for a moment and then said aloud, "Good bye Sam….forever."**

**

* * *

**

"**What about the award?" Melanie asked as they walked down the stairs.**

"**I'm taking care of that now," Sam said, as she sent a text to Griffin.**

**His reply came within seconds and it was one word; OK.**

**

* * *

**

**The doctor sat down next to Shane; the look on his face didn't suggest good news.**

"**Shane, I've done everything possible to try and save your penis and balls...but the damage is too great. I'm afraid the damaged parts will have to go."**

**Shane's face turned white as a ghost. "How much of it will have to be removed?"**

"**All of it."**

**Shane looked terrified. "You mean….. I'll be…."**

"**Dickless," answered the doctor.**

"**Did you say dickless?" asked Shane.**

"**Yes…I know it's a low blow…..well…I guess there won't be any more "low blows"…so I'll put it this way…..have you ever changed the diaper of a one year old girl?"**

"**Oh fuck…what am I going to do doctor?"**

"**I know this is kind of early to start considering surgery….but how does the name…**_**Shania**_**…hit you?" **

**

* * *

**

**Freddie sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to think about how many times he, and Carly, and Sam, had sat there watching TV or just talking. The truth being told….the times they spent together weren't such good times; both girls had treated him like shit. But, he had to take responsibility for his abuse; he was such a dumbass back then….too afraid to tell them to fuck off. Things, however, were different now and he would be the one in charge. Freddie had one goal; to be the Pussy King of Ridgeway. **

"**I'm tired of being the good guy, "he thought. "The good guy gets shit on and taken advantage of. Those days are over; Freddie the "Player" is back."**

**Freddie's thoughts were interrupted by the tiresome voice of his new girlfriend.  
**

"**Freddie, are those bitches gone?" Carly yelled from the top of the steps.**

"**Yea, they're gone...I'll be up there in a minute."**

"**Hurry, we can shower together."**

"**I said I'll be up there in a minute. "**_What a dumbass_**" he thought to himself... "**_does she really think I want her as a girlfriend?... I'll fuck her all right….and every other girl in Seattle that will lay down for me; which reminds me…..there is a certain red head that I need to get hold of._**"**

"**OK…..take your time." Carly called back.**

"_Yep_**," Freddie thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and began texting. "**_I won't be pushed around by bitches anymore; from now on…I do the pushing._**" **

**What was behind Freddie's sudden change in behavior? The answer was simple; Freddie had fixed himself.**

**Freddie's brain had undergone a miraculous reconstruction; most of the damaged areas of his brain's sex center had self repaired. Freddie was unaware this was even happening to him…until the formerly inactive parts were once again active.**

**It was Carly's blow job that had been the activating catalyst and now he was a full functioning "Pussy Jihadist" out to "blow his wad" into every available piece of ass in the Seattle area. **

**Freddie looked his message over and then pushed the send button and sat back waiting for the reply.**

**Cat was watching some lame romantic movie, when her phone beeped. **

**The beep was a text from Freddie; she didn't even read it, she just replied.**

"**Hmmm," Freddie thought, "**_shove your phone up your ass doesn't sound too friendly. I think I need to go for sympathy_**."**

**This next attempt would be by voice.**

"_What does this fucker want?_**" Cat thought to herself as she answered Freddie's call.**

**Freddie knew that he had one chance to set things right….. So he went full force with false sincerity.**

"**Listen Cat, I know you might think the worst of me right now, but just listen; you have been badly misinformed."**

"**What?"**

"**It's true, in fact we both have. Sam has not been a proper girlfriend; she's been a whore."**

"**You lied to me Freddie and then that bitch threatened to beat me up."**

"**I know, she's crazy…but we've broken up now…. and I'm so glad to be away from her….. and all I want is to see you as soon as I can."**

"**You had your chance and you chose her over me."**

"**No I didn't, I was walking by her house on my way to see you, and I had to use the bathroom. I had been drinking and my stomach was rumbling like the San Andreas Fault…..I had to get to a bathroom or the situation would have been very unpleasant."**

"**So," she said. "How did she end up answering your phone?"**

"**I passed out on the toilet and was out for a long time. When Sam found me, you were calling; she answered my phone while I was still out. She told me all about it when I came to. That's when I knew we had to split up."**

"**That's some story Freddie…. and it sounds dumb as hell."**

"**I know….but it's the truth…and here's something else that's the truth….I fell for you….hard."**

**Freddie's charm had worked the anger out of Cat and left her vulnerable to his "player mind control" techniques.**

"**I'm telling you the truth….I don't want any girl but you. I think I started falling for you at Comixcon and now I can't think of anything or anybody but you."**

"**Well, I might believe you… if you were telling me this stuff in person."**

"**Is that an invitation?"**

"**You decide Freddie….but if you're not here in one hour….don't come by…or call…or text…ever again."**

"**I'll be there!"**

**Freddie closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. "OK Cat…I'll play your game for now but soon I'll be the one in charge and calling the shots."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam and Melanie pulled into the parking lot of the Greater Seattle Civic Center. This was where the sports banquet was being held. Standing in front was a good looking guy in a dark suit; Griffin. **

"**Griffin is your escort?" Melanie asked.**

"**I had to have somebody…and he's a 'somebody'."**

"**You go on in," Melanie said, "I see someone I want to talk to."**

"**Don't be too long, I want you to see me get my award."**

"**Sure," Melanie said, "**_you'll get yours soon enough….you and Carly both_**."**

**The person Melanie wanted to talk to was none other than Missy Robinson….arch rival of both Carly and Sam.**

**Missy was the center of a three way conversation, with her underlings, when Melanie walked up. "We need to talk."**

"**Why would I want to talk to a Puckett?"**

"**Just listen and then decide for yourself; I think you'll find what I have to say interesting…..and worthwhile." **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Second Round**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie sat on Carly's sofa, thinking about what had just happened. The breakup with Sam didn't go as he would have liked, but it was none the less over. He was angry more than anything else; angry that everyone he had ever cared about had treated him like a pile of dog shit. He needed this anger; it was keeping him from an emotional breakdown. The thing that was killing him the most, was what Sam had done to him. Sam's secret life seemed like a dream; had he not had the visual evidence, he would not have believed her to be capable of such evil. What She had done to him was far worse than the miserable treatment he had received at the hands (and ass) of Carly and Melanie. At least they hadn't been so low as to feed him cum!**

**His emotions also complicated the situation. He had lied to Sam when he told her that he didn't love her anymore. Human emotions are not like the controls on a water faucet. You can't turn your feelings for someone on or off at will, and it isn't possible to force yourself to feel love or hate for another person; those changes occur slowly. It is especially hard to go from love to hate; there are several steps in between. The worst is the dreaded "half hate" where you get rid of someone but spend the night thinking about them; you can't take them back nor can you forget about them. You are stuck with their memory in some kind of fucked up "lovers limbo." Freddie didn't realize it, but he would be dealing with the memory of Sam for several months. **

**However, when someone does you wrong, I mean really wrong….. as Sam had done Freddie, you have to have the strength to break away….and tell them to fuck off. This is usually done when the wrong is first discovered; when you're mad as hell. And Freddie was mad as hell. Had he not been consumed with anger, it's doubtful he would have had the emotional strength to send Sam away. Freddie, however, was resolved on one thing; he would never take her back; eating another guy's cum will do that for you.**

**

* * *

**

"**What do you want Melanie?" asked Missy.**

**Her reply was simple and to the point. "Do you still hate my sister?"  
**

**Missy responded quickly. "Yes….and I hate that flat assed Carly…..and while I'm at it….I think I hate you too…just because you're associated with those two bitches." **

**Melanie's expression was blank. "I have an idea about how we can stick it to them; a way for me to get even with them...and also for you to get even... for the way they've treated you."**

**Missy was taken aback by Melanie's offer. It didn't make sense to her that Melanie would go against her sister and her best friend.**

"**What are you talking about…..why do want to "stick" it to them anyway?"**

"**Personal reasons….now are you interested?"**

"**No…not until you tell me more. I know how you Puckett girls think….and this is probably one of Sam's evil plans to pay me back for making her sick years ago."**

**Melanie hated to reveal anything personal; especially something that she found embarrassing. But it seemed that Missy was quite paranoid and would need to hear why she wanted to betray her sister and Carly. **

" **OK Missy…here it is; I love Freddie….and now that bitch Carly has him under her control, and I want him for myself."**

**Missy's face squinted in disbelief. "Are you saying that Freddie and Sam have busted up?"**

"**Yes, and now he and Carly are together."**

"**So, what is it that you want to do… and why do you need me?"**

"**Simple. I need for you to fuck Freddie. You're the perfect choice; they both hate you, and if you fuck Freddie, it will burn their assholes like nothing else will. Carly will dump Freddie and Sam will just be one step closer to losing her mind. "**

**Missy didn't think about it for over a second before she responded. "I'll do it," she said.**

**

* * *

**

**Griffin was visiting Shane when Sam had sent him a text to meet her at the Community Center. **

"**I'm sorry buddy, but I've got to go; Sam needs me to be her escort."**

"**That's OK Grif…you go on...I'll be asleep soon anyway. I'm do to get some more pain medication and that stuff knocks me out cold."**

"**Don't worry buddy," Griffin said. "I'll be back tomorrow."**

**As he stood, Shane grabbed Griffin by the wrist. "Be careful out there….whoever did this to me is still around…and the fucker is crazy. It could happen to you too."**

"**Shane…I promise you this….I won't rest until I find out the identity of the crazy fucker that did this to you. And when I find this guy….he will pay."**

"**You're a good friend…but leave it to the police; you don't want to end up nutless….like me."**

"**I'll be back tomorrow Shane…you just get some rest."**

**Griffin turned and walked out of Shane's room. The hospital was buzzing with visitors, but he doubted many were visiting their victim, as he had been. He stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. When the door opened he stepped inside and pressed the "P" for parking. **

**Griffin smiled as the elevator door opened. Stepping out he thought to himself, "Now, all I have left to do is get rid of little Freddie….or should I say…soon to be little "Frieda," and then Sam will be all mine."**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie stuck his head into Carly's bedroom. "I have to run out, I'll be back in a few hours."**

"**Where are you going?" she asked.**

"**Let's get something straight; I won't be put on a leash and I won't explain my every move. When I say I have someplace to go…all you need to say is, "fine" have a good time."**

**The new more assertive and manly Freddie both shocked and impressed Carly. **"_Oh hell," she thought, "I finally have a man!_"

"**OK Freddie…I'll see you when you get back."**

"_If I come back, that is_**," Freddie thought as he left Carly's apartment and made his way to the elevator. A few minutes later he was sitting in his car. It was quiet in the parking garage, and for the first time that day, he was able to begin processing everything that had happened.**

"**I am sick of everybody I know," Freddy said aloud. "My life sucks and mainly because I have been let down by so many people…but by God that's going to change because from this day forward….I will never be used by anyone again. I'm going to be the "user"….I don't give a damn who it is….I will never love another bitch as long as I live."**

**Freddy had changed. He was no longer the mild, easy going tech geek. He had been pushed over the edge by Sam's treachery….and that's what it was….treachery. Screwing around on a guy is one thing…feeding him a jizz cocktail is another thing altogether. Sam, and her slutdom, was responsible for Freddie becoming a bastard.**

**Freddie sat at the wheel thinking. The shit that had transpired made his head hurt but he had to reevaluate his identity. After what he thought was a short time he looked at his watch; 40 minutes had passed. "Damn…I'd better get to Cat's place….that bitch sounded serious when she said to be there in an hour."**

**As Freddie pulled away from the parking garage….his mind returned to Sam.**

"**I will pay you back Sam….and that damn Griffin too. I'll pay back everybody….and I'm going to fuck everybody I can…..and Sam…..you will fucking help me."**

**What Freddie meant was that the reputation of Sam would help him. The 40 minutes he spent thinking wasn't wasted on boo-hooing over Sam; no, he thought about how he could fuck a bunch of girls... without any of them finding out about the other. The plan was simple but genius; he would frighten them into silence with the threat of a Sam ass whooping. **

**All he needed to do was play the jealous "X" card. He would tell them that until Sam quit stalking him, and leaving anonymous death threats, they would have to keep their relationship quiet. This would work because all the girls at Ridgeway knew how mean Sam could be. For once…things looked like they were going Freddie's way.**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie was cutting it close; he pulled into cat's driveway with about 3 minutes to spare. **

"**I hope I can get it up," he thought as he trotted up the sidewalk to the front door. That damn Carly sucked me like an industrial Hoover….I hope I can go a second round."**

**He didn't have a chance to ring the doorbell; Cat opened the door as soon as he hit the porch. **

"**Hi Freddie…I see you took your time."**

**Cat was standing in the doorway wearing the skimpiest black bra and panties he had ever seen.**

**Cat was one sexy bitch and his worries about not getting a boner disappeared when he felt the familiar lump beginning to grow inside his shorts.**

"**Sorry about not getting here sooner….but I'm here…and I'm staying."**

"**You'll stay as long as I want you to stay."**

**Freddie didn't like her attitude; it sounded too much like the Carly from several years ago.**

"**Fuck it!" Freddie said and he turned and started walking towards his car.**

**Cat immediately ran him after him and stopped him before he could walk down the three steps to the side walk. **

"**Wait Freddie," she said. "I just wanted to see if I had a man or a pussy."**

"**And what have you figured out?"**

"**I have a man…now come inside with me…..and let's get friendly. But I do want to know one thing; why did you come back?"**

"**I'll tell you," Freddie said, "as soon as were in bed."**

**

* * *

**

**It didn't take Cat very long to drag Freddie up to her room. Even though her parents weren't due back for a long time, she still locked her door. "Better to be safe than sorry," she said as she took a running jump and pounced into bed next to Freddie.**

"**So tell me…why are you here?"**

**This was the part that Freddie liked; the lie.**

"**It's not a pretty story and when you hear it, you might ask me to leave."**

"**Damn Freddie…you sound like some character on one of those faggy Lifetime movies…just tell me baby…I'm more interested in knowing if you want me for real or just for tonight."**

"Bingo!" **Freddie thought.**

"**OK Cat, here is how it is. Sam and I have grown apart. I feel like we don't have anything in common anymore….I blame her activities; she has a lot of irons in the fire but little time for me."**

"**You're here because you're lonely?"**

"**No, let me finish. I'm here because you excite me….you're not just beautiful and sexy…you're fun…and you make me feel good just by being with you. I swear, I haven't stopped thinking about you, since Comixcon."**

"**I've been thinking about you too but I want to know... are you still Sam's boyfriend?"**

"**It didn't matter to you the other day."**

"**I wasn't in love with you the other day."**

"Double bingo!"** Freddie thought, **"this is going to be a fucking turkey shoot."

"**I broke up with Sam but she doesn't want to accept it. She said she would beat the shit out of any girl I'm seen with... and she will do it….or one of her flunkies will do it for her."**

"**Are you saying we have to pretend to not be together in public?"**

"**Yes….but just for awhile…just until Sam gets over our breakup."**

"**So, were going to date... but we have to keep it secret."**

**"Yes…I knew you'd understand."**

"**I don't like this Freddie….I want people to know that were together."**

"**And they will know….just as soon as Sam cools down. You know how insane she is…..do you really want to risk getting on her bad side?"**

**Pressing the point about Sam's crazy temper was all it took.**

"**I guess it won't be too bad, in fact, sneaking around might even be fun."**

"**That's my girl…now let's see what you look like minus the panties and bra...my memory from the other day needs refreshing."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam sat looking at her dinner plate but she wasn't interested in food. The realization of what had happened finally sank in. **"I've lost him,"** she thought.**

**All the time she had been cheating on Freddie…all the back seat blowjobs and the frat house gang bangs…all the wild sex she had with mostly strangers…she never considered what might happen if Freddie found out….because she had planned things so well. She made sure he would never know that she lead a double life as a slut. In fact, other than Griffin and Shane…no one she had ever fucked knew her real identity. That was part of the thrill; the anonymous sex. It had been like a drug to her…her own private road to Nirvana. Now she was found out, and the one boy she actually loved, was gone.**

"What am I going to do?"** she thought.**

"**Sam, are you OK?" Griffin asked. "You've hardly eaten anything."**

"**No…I'm not OK…and I need to get out of here. Tell the coach I suddenly got sick and had to go home. I'm leaving …alone. Get Mandy or somebody to take you home…and tell Melanie to do the same."**

"**OK... but are you sure you don't want me to drive?"**

**Sam didn't answer; she just grabbed her purse and left the table. A few minutes later she was sitting in her car, fighting back the urge to cry.**

"Maybe I can fix this,"** she thought.**

**She opened her purse and took out her cell. This was a hard message to type; she couldn't tell the truth; that would end things with Freddie for good. No, this problem had to be fixed with a lie.**

**Sam thought for a few minutes and then typed out a short message. As she hit send, one tiny tear streaked down the side of her face.**

**

* * *

**

**Cat was on her stomach and Freddie was pumping her from behind. Her pussy was fantastic; the slickest and tightest he had ever had. But then, he had only fucked three girls; Carly, Melanie, and Sam; which meant that his reference point concerning pussy quality was limited to those three.**

**Sam's pussy had started out almost this tight as Cat's, but as the months went by…it seemed to get looser and looser. Freddie had forgotten how good a tight pussy was, and with each slam, he was a few seconds closer to busting his nut.**

"**God Freddie….turn me over….I want to move with you."**

"**OK…do it now."**

**Cat flipped over and reinserted Freddie's cock into her "butter hole" in what seemed like a second. **

"**How much fucking have you done?" he asked.**

"**Not much, one guy besides you."**

"**You don't fuck like it was one guy plus me."**

"**I read a lot of dirty magazines and watch porn. If you want to learn how to fuck…just watch the professionals."**

"**So," Freddie said as he increased his pace of his cock thrusts. "Does that mean you want me to shoot off on your face?"**

"**Not unless you want to lick it off after you shoot," she replied.**

"_Fuck that_,"** Freddie thought.**

"**Are you sure you're on the pill?" Freddie asked, "I'm about to blow."**

"**Yes…but if you blow…you'll have to figure out some way to get me off."**

"**Freddie wanted to slow down but her pussy was just too good."**

**As his orgasm neared he heard the faint beep of his cell phone; it was a message.**

**Cat was lying back with her eyes closed….concentrating on her orgasm. Without disturbing her, he reached over and picked up his phone. The message was from took just a second to read.  
**

**He smiled and tossed the phone to the side of the bed, and began thrusting like a man possessed by the demon Pazuzu…..which was enough to push cat into her orgasm. This was a rare occurrence…two teenagers experiencing mutual orgasm; a feat only seen in books and movies.**

"**Holy shit, " Freddie said, as he plopped down beside Cat. His cock was still throbbing as it leaked out the last of his juices. He noticed something didn't feel right and he reached down to check his nut sack.**

"**What's wrong Freddie," Cat asked in a gaspy voice.**

"**I think one my nuts got sucked up inside my stomach."**

"**That baby….is how you know you've been fucked real good."**

"**That's never happened before."**

"**Well…that just means you haven't been fucked real good….that is...until now."**

**Freddie leaned over and kissed Cat…not too passionately…he was still having trouble breathing. "I think I'll remember this night for a long time."**

"**You know what else?" **

"**What?" Freddie asked.**

"**The next time we fuck…you better not check your text messages."**

"**Agreed." He replied.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Man Whore**

**

* * *

**

**It was after 1:00 AM when Freddie returned to Bushwell, after banging the brains out of Cat.**

**On the way back he decided that he had to do something with Carly; she had to be quieted.**

**He knew what had to be done.**

**Freddie reached down to check Carly's door; it was unlocked.**

"**Damn, she expected me to come back tonight," he thought. "Then again, I bet she doesn't expect what I have to say."**

**Carly was feigning sleep when Freddie opened the door to her bedroom. She had placed a strip of bubble wrap on her steps, to work as a sort of "Freddie alarm" to let her know that he was coming up the stairs; when she heard the "pop, pop" she knew it had to be someone….hopefully Freddie…and not a killer. **

"**What's up with that bubble wrap?" Freddie asked as he walked into her bedroom. He didn't bother to check if she was awake; he knew she was**

"**Oh, hi Freddie, when did you get here?"**

"**Cut the shit Carly, you know exactly when I got here; unless you had your ears plugged."**

"**Oh, the bubble wrap. I guess I must have dropped a piece when I was walking upstairs. I sold a book on eBay and got it ready to ship earlier."**

"**Yea, what's the book called, **_**How to Lie to Your Boyfriend**_**?"**

"**Freddie…you said boyfriend."**

**Freddie walked over to Carly's bed and got in next to her. He was ready to go to work.**

"**Of course I'm your boyfriend but we do need to talk."**

"**I don't think I like the sound of that," Carly replied. **

"**Just listen to me….and trust me. If we don't have trust….I might as well leave right now."**

"**I trust you…now get to talking."**

"**First, don't tell me to get to anything. I'm a man and as a man…..I don't take orders from females….even my girlfriend. I'm no longer Freddie the asshole….I'm now Freddie the man."**

"**I'm sorry….I was just nervous that you had bad news. Please, I won't get bossy again."**

"_That's right whore…and don't forget it_**." Freddie thought as he smiled at Carly.**

"**I went and talked to Sam."**

"**Oh shit," Carly said, as pulled her blanket over her head.**

"**If you act like a little girl, I'll leave. Now get your head back out."**

**Carly did as she was told but her expression conveyed serious worry.**

"**Carly, you might not like everything I'm going to say, but for now, it is the only way we can be together. So just be quiet and listen and when I'm finished, you can speak."**

"**OK." She answered.**

"**You cannot tell anyone that we're together and when were in public, we have to pretend to be just friends. It's for your safety. Please….. understand that I don't want it to be this way, but until Sam gets over her crazy jealousy….it has to be this or nothing. I won't risk you getting hurt."**

**Carly's mouth began to move but Freddie shushed her.**

"**When I went to see Sam I told her that what I said was a lie and that you were not really my new girlfriend. I said that I was so mad about her cheating on me that I ran to you for some cheap "pay back" sex and that was all it was."**

"_Cheap payback sex__,"_** Carly thought.**

**Freddie continued. "She told me that she would never let me go and that anyone that I dated would meet a horrible accident. I know she was being truthful because of what happened to the Head Cheerleader at Jefferson last year; you know….both her legs were broken while supposedly playing mini golf."**

"**But what are we to do?" Carly asked.**

"**I'm still your man….but no one can know about it. That way, you get to keep your legs, and I keep my balls."**

"**And you don't ever see Sam?"**

"**Hell no….that bitch has seen the last of Freddie."**

"**Come here and kiss me….and don't worry….. I'll do whatever you ask….even hiding our love."**

"_Oh God_,"** Freddie thought. **"_This is one dumb bitch_."

* * *

**The next day, Freddie did the unexpected; he went to see Sam.**

**When she opened the door, She looked shocked. Freddie was the last person she expected to see.**

**She was a mess. Her hair looked like a home for delinquent squirrels and it was obvious she had been crying. **

"**Hi Freddie…I'm sorry I look so shitty."**

**Freddie didn't even say hello; he just got down to business."Can we talk for a minute?"**

"**Sure…come on in."**

**Sam turned and walked to the sofa; Freddie followed.**

**They both sat down at the same time but Sam started talking first.**

"**Freddie, this was all a big misunderstanding. I was set up…everything you saw was a lie."**

**Freddie knew she was lying. "Even if that was true Sam, it doesn't change the fact that our relationship has sucked for a long time."**

"**I know Freddie and I'm so sorry."**

"**That's the reason I'm here; I want to talk about us."**

"**Really…I thought you and that whore were together now."**

"**No, I lied about Carly. She was just a piece of "revenge" pussy. I just used her to pay you back for hurting me; she means nothing to me. Think about it...how in the world could I go from one relationship to another that fast anyway? "**

"**I don't know….but it hurt me when I saw you two together. My heart shattered; and I wanted to kill both of you."**

"_Oh fuck__," _**Freddie thought. **"_This has to be the craziest bitch in Seattle_**."**

**Freddie put on his most sincere look. "The truth is….I still love you… but I can't be with you….my hearts broken. I have to have time to recover. We may never get back together, but then, we might. I just don't know. All I ask is for time to heal and for you to not harass me over our breakup. In fact, if anyone asks, just say were separated and don't even talk about it. You can say you hope we work things out but that's all. "**

"**Oh Freddie, I'm so sorry about everything. I'll give you all the time you need and anytime you want to see me just for sex….that's fine...I'd rather give it to you, than for you to see some slut, for you manly needs." **

"_This is better than I expected,"_ **he thought. **_"Now I can do some real payback!"_

_

* * *

_

**Monday October 12, 2012.**

**Freddie pulled into his designated student parking spot. He felt excited….energized. This was the day he would begin his official "Man Whore" status at Ridgeway. He had effectively shut up Carly and Cat and Sam too. Now he was free to seek out other dumb bitches and make them his concubines. Life was finally good for Benson. **

**Tap, tap, tap.**

**Freddie looked up to see who was knocking on his window. It was Missy. She pointed to the passenger seat and Freddie motioned for her to come and sit.**

"**Hi, Freddie," Missy said as she eased herself into the car seat.**

**Freddie responded with a "hi" but his attention was fixed on her long legs and skimpy dress. Finally he looked up and began speaking. "What can I do for you Missy?"**

"**The question is…what can I do for you….or to you?" She replied.**

"This is odd**," Freddie thought. "**Missy used to hate me…she was especially pissed over the Sea School thing."

"**I don't understand; we've never really even been friends. Why so friendly now?"**

"**I don't have much time, so I'm going to get straight to the point: you're sexy Freddie and I've wanted to get with you for a long time. This is my senior year; who knows where you or I will be next year. That's why I'm here; I decided it was time to make my move."**

"Hot damn,"** Freddie thought. **"My first day as a "Man Whore" and the pussy comes to me!"

"**Well, I like your enthusiasm….and those legs too…..but before I agree to anything, there's something you should know. It involves Sam."**

"**Tell me," she said.**

"**Sam and I are taking time apart….we have issues. So, technically were not together but she has told me that if I see anyone, she will do horrible things to that person. And by horrible….I mean crippling."**

"So," **Missy thought**, "that fucking Melanie wants me to get crippled or worse. I knew there was more to this than what that bubble head told me. Well….. I'll fix her and her stupid psycho sister."

"**That's very honest of you Freddie….most guys would have just fucked me and let their crazy ex kill me…but not you…I see you have character."**

"**That's me," Freddie said, "I'm always looking out for other people's welfare. I'm just sorry that you don't want to risk seeing me…I would have enjoyed being with you."**

"**Oh, I'm not doing that," she said. "I'm going to spend time with you….. and no one will ever know about it. We just ignore each other at school and then meet up in places for fun and games…..and we make sure no one finds out. How does that sound?" **

"**It sounds hot," Freddie said.**

"**You have no idea," Missy replied.**

"**Well, since we're going to ignore each other at school…can I at least get my finger wet?"**

"**Go ahead baby….think of it as a sample of what you'll get when we meet."**

**Freddie reached over and slid his hand between her thighs…which Missy spread to give him access to her cootchie. She must have been planning something…..because she wasn't wearing panties.**

"**Holy shit, your pussy is smooth as silk," Freddie said.**

"**Put your finger inside me."**

**Freddie ran his middle finger the length of her slit and then pushed it inside. Her pussy was hot and wet.**

"**Do you think you want some of that?" she asked.**

"**Hell yea," Freddie replied.**

**She placed a folded up piece of paper between his legs and at the same time gave a quick push against his cock. **

"**Then call me this evening around 8:00…we will set up our first rendezvous. But remember, at school, we barely know each other."**

"**Sure…I'll call….at 8:00."**

**Missy didn't say another word; she just got out of Freddie's MGB and started walked down the sidewalk to the school's rear entrance.**

"**Ah," Freddie said to himself as he watched Missy's ass twitch as she walked away. "It's good to be the Man Whore."**

**

* * *

**

"**I knew that Carly story was bullshit," Missy said to herself, as she walked. "So…..Melanie wanted to use me to finish off Sam's relationship with Freddie….. so she could swoop in and snatch him up…..and leave me with an ass beating. I'm too smart for you skanky Pucketts; I'll be the one who fucks Freddie and when the time is right….I'll make him my boyfriend. I'm finally the winner." **


	18. Chapter 18

**Score One For Melanie**

**Chapter 18**

**Monday Oct. 12, 2012**

* * *

**Sam refused to get out of bed, she felt too damn bad to move. The reality of past and recent events had finally forced her to do a long overdue self assessment. Sam's conclusion; she sucked ass as a girlfriend and as a person.**

**For over two years she had managed to live a split life; to the people she knew, she was a popular high school cheerleader and the ever faithful girlfriend of Freddie Benson; to the strangers she used for sex; she was a nothing more than a horny slut, who fucked like a New York Call Girl.**

**This dual life worked out rather well for her, until recently, when her slut life suddenly overlapped her normal life. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, she had lost everything that actually mattered to her; she lost the one person who loved her without conditions; she lost Freddie.**

"**I've got to do something," she said aloud. "I've got to make Freddie understand that I can change. He has to see that I can't just give him up…but where do I start? How do I explain to Freddie that since we've been together, I've been the nastiest whore in Seattle? I've got to talk to someone, and the only fucker I've got left, that I can halfway trust, is that asshole Melanie. Shit….I hate asking that bitch for help, but she's probably the only one I can count on, to help me make things right with Freddie. Damn…I hate getting found out and I hate asking for help."**

* * *

**Freddie felt a slight vibration near his crotch; it was his cell phone alerting him to a text message. It was second period, and Freddie was in Zoology; a good class in which to read your messages. The lab tables were high and the teacher couldn't see when you checked your phone. Freddie expertly removed his cell without being noticed and gave the text a quick glance; the message was from Melanie. It was simple and to the point.**

**Go2 the girls locker room 4th per **

"Hmm…_I wonder what she wants?"_ **Freddie thought**, "I _guess I'll just have to go and find out." _

"**Who was that?" asked Carly, Freddie's current lab partner and secret pseudo-girlfriend.**

**Freddie quickly shoved his phone back into his right front pants pocket. "That was mother, she reminded me to eat the lunch that she packed for me and not eat the school lunch."**

**Carly leaned over and whispered, "I have something for you to eat….. but I don't think your mother would approve."**

"**And I have something for you to eat too," Freddie said, "and I know my mother wouldn't approve."**

**"Damn it Freddie….when you talk that way, it makes my pussy hot and squishy," Carly said.**

"**I'll come by later this evening and we'll see if your pussy is still hot….and squishy," Freddie said. **

"**Hush Freddie, you're making me horny, I don't want to have to go and rub myself in the bathroom."**

"**I think it's a good idea….It will give me something to fantasize about all day," Freddie said.**

"**You want me to go and make myself cum?" she asked.**

**Carly tended to get on Freddie's nerves, and after a few classes together, he needed a break from her...if only for a few minutes. ****He knew if he suggested that she go and squeeze out an orgasm, she would jump on it. "Sure," he said, "go for it...give that pussy a working over...just think about me while you finger yourself."**

**Without saying another word, Carly raised her hand to speak, "Mr. Gifford, may I use the rest room?"**

**He barely said yes, before Carly was out of the room. **

"_What a dumbass,"_** Freddie thought. **

* * *

**There was no gym class scheduled during 4th period, which meant that the girl's locker room was empty. To have this little "get together," Freddie skipped government and Melanie bailed on band class. Neither had a history of skipping, so their absences set off no immediate red flags. Melanie was already there when Freddie walked in. She was sitting on the center dressing bench and looking sexier than ever. She was sitting with her hands folded on her lap and was wearing a low cut white blouse, and a red mini skirt.**

**The only thing she had with her, was a tiny black purse, next to her right foot, which contained among other things, her recently removed panties. Freddie took one look and immediately knew that this was an early morning booty call.**

**Melanie stood as Freddie approached. The combination of her low cut blouse, mini skirt and sexy perfume, made his head swim. As he walked towards her, he forced himself to look unaffected. This however, was not the case; he was severely affected, but he needed to give the appearance of control; otherwise he would be at her mercy. Melanie looked harmless but she was a master manipulator and one of the two most devious females he had ever known.**

"**I'm glad you came, it's been too long since we've talked," she said.**

"**What do you mean?" Freddie answered, "we talked to each other yesterday, in the lobby of the Plaza." **

"**You know what I mean…we haven't been alone in a long, long time. That's why I asked you to meet me here, I thought…well, I thought you might want to do more…. than talk." **

**Freddie knew exactly what she wanted as soon as he got her text but he played along. "I'm listening, what do you have in mind?"**

**It wasn't as easy to kiss Freddie as it used to be, now that he was about ten inches taller than he was, when she last kissed him, but Melanie had taken that into consideration. She was going to level the field a bit.**

**She took Freddie by his shoulders and gently turned him towards the end of the bench where she had been sitting. "Sit Freddie," she said as she guided him into position. Once he was sitting, she was able to easily straddle his lap. They looked into each other's eyes for about three seconds and then her mouth raced to his. She wasn't sure, at first, how he would respond to her sexual advances, but the swelling cock that she felt against her own pussy, told her that he at least liked her kiss, and his cooperating tongue, was another signal that he was interested in what she had to offer.**

**Freddie pulled his mouth from hers and moved to the side of her neck, gently biting her as he breathed in her scent. She had accomplished one thing; he was horny as hell. Melanie was good at turning people on, it was her one redeeming quality. **

"_Let's see if you like this,"_** Melanie thought to herself as she started grinding her pussy against his crotch. She waited a few seconds to see how he would respond and when she heard him groan…she knew it was time to make her second move. **

"**I want you to fuck me…I need it Freddie…I need it from you."**

**Freddie knew that something was up…and not just his cock…. but it isn't easy to think rationally, when you have a slutty girl grinding her pussy against your rock hard cock. The only thing, at a time like this, that seems reasonable, is fucking her into oblivion.**

**Freddie took her by the shoulders and pushed her back far enough to look into her eyes. "You do realize that somebody could walk in on us?" he said. **

"**It's doubtful, the gym teacher goes off campus during this period and no one else has a reason to be in here. We're alone for the next forty five minutes."**

**He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her again; this time, he chewed for a few seconds on her bottom lip….just to show her who was in charge. After a few seconds, he released her mouth and said, "If you don't mind fucking here…I don't mind either." **

"**OK" replied Melanie… "let's get to it."**

* * *

**A minute later it looked like a scene from a cheap porno. Freddie was lying lengthwise on the dressing room bench and Melanie was sitting facing him, spread eagled on his cock. She was fucking him like a Las Vega's hooker. In this position, she had to do all the work. Freddie was unable to move; all he could do was lie there and enjoy Melanie's tight and well lubed pussy. **

**Make no mistake; this wasn't a love making session, it was lust driven, full blown fucking. The additional risk of getting caught, even though slight, just added to the excitement. This type of fucking was what Freddie liked and the proof was just seconds away.**

**Melanie was enjoying herself too. She had waited a long time to screw Freddie again…and even though she had done some pretty shitty things to him in the past….in her own way she still loved him.**

"**I've wanted your cock for two years," Melanie managed to say between grunts.**

"**Damn it, Sam….I'm going to cum," Freddie said, unaware that he had just made a big time sexual faux pas.**

"**Don't call me Sam, you motherfucker," Melanie replied.**

**Freddie didn't realize he had called her Sam or that she had called him a motherfucker; his sole focus was on Melanie's hot, bald pussy. "It's close…..I'm going to cum," he said as he grabbed her waist with both hands. **

**A few seconds later, it happened. Freddie closed his eyes and groaned, as he unloaded his jizz into her tight spunk hole. As soon as Melanie detected, that he was beginning to orgasm, she squeezed her pussy muscles and then pumped him for all he was worth. **

"**Oh God…that's good!" he yelled as she jack-hammered his cock.**

**She smiled as she watched his face twitch and turn a bright shade of red. "**_This is good,"_** she thought, **_"He'll remember this fuck for a long time and he'll want more…..he'll want lots more." _

**Melanie knew he was finished when she felt his cock deflate and slip out from her pussy. She quietly stood and lifted her right leg and swung it to the other side of the bench and reached over and grabbed her purse. She looked down at Freddie and at his spent cock; he looked ready to pass out and his cock looked dead. "I'll be back in a second," she said, "I need to go to the toilet and clean up.**

**Freddie continued to lie on the bench for a few seconds, until Melanie was in one of the toilet stalls. He didn't want her to see just how worn out and wasted her fucking had left him; it was his futile attempt to retain his "manly image." After waiting a few more seconds, he decided it was safe to move. **

**Freddie sat up slowly and then stood. The first thing he noticed, was that his legs were shaky. Then he looked down as his slimy, red cock; it was still oozing fluid and looked as if it had taken a real beating. He reached down and grabbed his shorts and pulled them up. **

"_Damn_**," he thought. "**_I was expecting a good fuck….but not that good_**."**

**He walked over to the stall where Melanie was sitting; cum from her pussy dripping into the toilet.**

**Melanie heard him walking towards her, but she remained quiet. He stood for about ten seconds in front of the stall before he spoke. What he said made her smile. **

"**Melanie, I think we need to start spending time together….that is, if you want to spend time with me."**

"**Well, I suppose we can do that," she said. **

"**I'm glad…. and you know something…I haven't felt this good in a long time and I haven't been fucked this good….ever."**

**Melanie continued to grin.**

"**Call me after school….maybe we can go and grab something to eat or drink."**

"**Sure," he said, "I can do that."**

**He looked at his watch, 4****th**** period was halfway over. "Shit," he said, "Listen Melanie….I hate to run out now… but I'd better get to class. I can blame being late on having the shits or something. I'll call you after school…I promise."**

"**Get going Freddie, I don't want you to miss all of government," she said… "And I'll be waiting on that call."**

**Freddie turned to leave but stopped. "Mel… I need to know something..…. when and why did you plan this get together?"**

**Melanie's response came quickly and without hesitation. "I had a dream about you last night, and when I woke up this morning, I was missing you like crazy…that's when I decided to text you, to ask you to meet me here. I didn't know if you'd come or not but I had to try."**

"**That's a nice answer and I'm glad you tried," Freddie said. **

"**Thanks and I'm really glad you came," she said.**

**Freddie turned and continued walking towards the door. "I'll call you later," he said.**

"**Bye Freddie"**

**As Freddie reached the door, he stopped, turned and yelled, "Bye and thanks for the great fuck." **

**Melanie waited for the sound the door made when it closed. When she heard it bump, she knew he was gone.**

* * *

**She slumped on the toilet in tired victory. "I've won," she said. "Fuck you Carly and fuck you Sam….fuck both of you worn out bitches! ****I'm the one who Freddie wants…and there is nothing... that you two skanks can do... to stop me from having him. I just can't wait to stick it in your faces! I've won bitches…I've won."**

**Melanie didn't want to stay in the locker room any longer than she had to, but she also didn't want to put on her panties, just to have her drippy pussy, fill them with various fuck juices.**

"**I've got to get this pussy dry," she said to herself, as she pulled several inches of toilet tissue from the roll. She folded it into a pad and pressed it against her damp pussy. "Man…that Freddie sure cums a lot," she said, as she patted the toilet paper pad against her slippery slit.**

**And then it hit her. "Holy shit….I've forgotten about Missy!"**

**What seemed like a good idea a few days ago, to use Missy to break up Freddie and Carly, now seemed like the worst idea ever. **

**Melanie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and started texting. "I've got to stop that bitch before she fucks Freddie…I just hope I can reason with the whore….and if I can't reason…I'll have her ass beaten. Nobody is going to come between me and Freddie….nobody.**

* * *

Has Freddie been pussy-whipped by Melanie or is the "man whore" just playing games with her? At this point...it's hard to say.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**What Freddie Doesn't Know can Hurt Him**

* * *

**Sam had spent all day in bed. She hadn't watched TV; listened to music; went on the net; or even eaten. She spent her time ruminating; dwelling on her mistakes and her losses. She had never been one to easily cry, but the gut wrenching remorse she felt, was so intense, that from time to time, she would break out in uncontrollable crying spells. "I've got to try to fix this," she whispered to herself. "I've got to make things right."**

**She wasn't stupid. She knew that her odds of making things right with Freddie weren't good, but her only other option, was to do nothing, and that was guaranteed to not fix anything. She wasn't sure what to do but talking to her sister was the first step.**

**Sam lifted herself up and reached over for a bottle of water sitting on her night stand. "**_So, this is what rock bottom is like_**," Sam thought, as she took a sip. "Well," she said, "it fucking sucks."**

* * *

**Carly was waiting next to Freddie's car, when she saw him walk out of the school with Melanie.**

**Even though she was about 200 feet away, she recognized Melanie's blonde hair and bony arms. She felt her stomach tighten as they stopped walking and faced each other. It looked as if they were talking. They stood there for a few minutes and then Melanie hugged Freddie. The embrace lasted for a few seconds and then both went their separate ways. **

**When Freddie reached his car, he was greeted by a not so happy Carly. She had the classic pissed off look; folded arms, squinty eyes and tightly closed mouth.**

"**Why the shitty look?" Freddie asked.**

"**Why were you hugging that bitch?" Carly shot back.**

"**Just get in the car, we can talk about this later," Freddie said.**

"**No, I want to talk about it now," Carly said, as she opened the passenger door and slid into the "too hot" leather seat of Freddie's MGB.**

"**Carly," Freddie said, as he sat behind the wheel. "Melanie is one of your best friends…in fact, she's one of your, really good friends, as in, your, 'fuck buddy.' Why get all worked up about a little hug?"**

**Carly emphasized her annoyance with an old fashioned door slam. In the first place, Freddie, she and I don't have a 'special' relationship anymore; were just regular friends and have been so for a long time. In the second place, you're supposed to be my boyfriend and that means you hug only me."**

"**Carly….you're crazy." Freddie said as he pulled onto the street.**

**That was too much for her to take. Since Freddie had become her boyfriend, Carly had tried to control her bitchy side by being extra agreeable and pleasant. It was hard, because by nature, she was confrontational and argumentative and self centered; in other words, bitchy. Being called crazy after watching Freddie hug Melanie was the last straw.**

**The punch just happened….without thought, without malice. It was automatic. It came fast and hard. Her fist pounded the side of Freddie's mouth; it was the hardest punch she had ever thrown. In fact, it was perhaps, one of the only punches she had ever thrown but it was a good one.**

**It connected to Freddie's jaw with a hard "thop" and for a few seconds he was first blinded by pain and then anger. The punch had caused Freddie to swerve into the other lane; had another car been coming, they would both be dead. Freddie regained control of his car and fought against the urge to punch Carly back. Deep down, Freddie was still Freddie and punching a woman, even one who deserved it, was not the Freddie way. However, pulling over and throwing her stupid ass out, wasn't against the Freddie code.**

**Freddie scanned the side of the street for a wide place to pull over. As soon as he spotted one, he screeched into the parking spot with as much anger as one can manage with an MGB. Carly was sitting hunched up and quiet. She had that wide-eyed look of fear that one sees in people about to get their ass whooped.**

**It was hard for him to concentrate; his mouth hurt like a motherfucker and he could taste blood. He still couldn't believe she had just knocked the shit out of him. The fact that she had caused him so much pain was also a blow to his manhood. He took a deep breath and as calmly as possible he began to speak.**

"**What the fuck, you stupid bitch? You could have made me wreck."**

"**I'm so sorry Freddie; I didn't mean to hit you. It just happened."**

"**Well, guess what, it won't happen again. We're through!"**

"**No Freddie, don't say that. I'll never do it again and not just because it's wrong…..but because my hand hurts like a motherfucker. I think it might be broken."**

"**Who cares about your hand you psycho bitch…..I said were through and this time I mean it. Don't ever call, text, or speak to me again. In fact, if you see me coming, you go the other way. I don't want to ever look at your big-ass head again. You got it?"**

"**But….."**

"**Get out," he screamed…. "Get out of my car and stay the fuck away from me."**

**Carly just sat there with a big dumb look on her face."**

"**I said get out you stupid whore!"**

**Without saying another word, Carly opened the door and slowly got out of the car. She looked like a zombie as she stood and turned towards him, her eyes foggy. Freddie flipped her the finger, as he drove away; the passenger door still open.**

**Freddie shifted from first to second and then reached over and grabbed the passenger side door handle and gave it a hard pull and then returned to the gear shift. He shoved it into third and then fourth. He looked into the rear view mirror; his mouth was dripping a small stream of blood down his chin.**

**He reached behind the passenger seat for an old sweat shirt that he used for cleaning up after hand-jobs. He looked it over and found a spot that wasn't too crusty with old cum and held it against his mouth. "Damn," he thought. "I need to get some paper towels to keep in here….I think I just tasted something funky."**

**He looked again into the rear view mirror. Carly was about a mile behind him. "Well, that's one bitch I won't ever fuck with again," he said as he continued towards the Plaza. Little did he realize that he was about to become the subject of dark intentions.**

* * *

**As he passed the fitness center, he noticed a familiar car spewing steam in the parking lot. It was Missy. "Damn, I'd better check on her before some other guy does," he said, pulling a hard right into the parking lot. Missy was sitting in the car when he pulled up. "Can I be of help fair lady?" Freddie asked.**

**Missy batted her eyes and in her most exaggerated southern accent replied, "why yes you can kind and honorable sir. I am in considerable need of manly assistance."**

* * *

**Melanie walked into Sam's room; the site of Sam's face and hair was startling. "Whooo, you look like shit warmed over!"**

"**I feel worse than shit warmed over," Sam said.**

**Melanie walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she pushed the hair from Sam's eyes.**

"**It's a bad situation Melanie. Freddie has broken up with me and he's messing with flat ass Carly and it's making me so sick I can't function."**

**Melanie thought for a second before she spoke. **

"**Sam, I know this is going to be hard for you to accept but I think you and Freddie are over." **

**Sam's eyes fogged up and her voice started to crack. "No Mel….we can't be over…we're meant to be together. I just need you to help me get him back."**

**Melanie had to fight back a smile. It was tricky to look sympathetic and at the same time gloat on the inside. **_"I've been waiting a long time to see you like this….wallowing in misery and self pity….crying like a baby when things go bad….unable to use whatever charms people thought you had, to fix things. The more you suffer…the better I feel and the more miserable you become…the more I want to rub it in your face that I'm fucking Freddie."_

"**You, want me, to help you do what?" Melanie asked.**

"**I don't know yet…something…something special…..we have to come up with something to make Freddie want me again. Will you help me?"**

**Melanie smiled as she touched Sam's face, "Sure sis…I'll help you."**

**Sam looked up at Melanie with big red eyes, "I knew I could count on you," she said.**

**Melanie didn't reply, she just smiled. **_"I'll help you all right,"_ **she thought to herself.** _"I'll help you become the most miserable bitch on the planet."_

* * *

_What have I done?" _**Carly thought as she walked along the sidewalk. She was about four miles away from the Plaza. Not exactly cross country, but also not an evening stroll. "Fuck!" She yelled as she stepped into a mud puddle. After about ten minutes of walking, she had a flash of insight. "**_**I think I may have over reacted**_**," Carly said to herself. "Melanie is always hugging somebody and the car is always the worst place to argue. I should have waited until we got back to the apartment before bringing anything about Melanie up…damn…. Freddie is an asshole…..and walking sucks balls! My hand hurts and my feet hurt. ****I hate you Freddie... and I love you... at the same time!"**

**Carly was in deep thought and didn't notice that a familiar van was slowly moving beside her. "If you don't stop talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy."**

**Carly quickly looked to see who was talking. It was Griffin.**

**Carly hadn't spoken to Griffin in days or weeks; she couldn't remember. After the Pee Wee situation of a few years ago, they hardly ever spoke. While meeting on the side of the street like this felt awkward, she hoped he would offer her a ride; which he did.**

**Griffin pulled ahead a few feet and parked on the sidewalk. Carly walked up to the passenger window and looked inside. **

"**Get in," he said.**

"**Thanks, my hand and my feet hurt."**

**After Carly was buckled in, Griffin pulled onto the street and continued driving. He remained silent for about a minute before he said anything.**

"**Just what's up with this walking?" he asked.**

"**Me and Freddie had a fight and he kicked me out of his car," she said.**

"**What do you mean….you and Freddie fought…what about?"**

"**Griffin…It's a messed up story but it goes something like this: Sam and Freddie broke up a few weeks ago and I got together with Freddie. I saw him hugging Melanie today and when I asked him about it he tried to make it like I was over reacting and I said something and he called me crazy….and I punched him in the mouth…well, the side of his mouth and he threw me out….and then broke up with me…or he broke up with me and then threw me out. I can't remember the order of events but I'm now 'Freddiless.' " **

**Griffin didn't speak again until he pulled in front of the Plaza. Carly was glad to be home but she thought it odd that Griffin continued to sit in silence. After several seconds, she finally spoke.**

**"Griffin…Griffin," Carly said.**

**He turned to her. "Yes."**

"**You looked like you were in a trance, is everything OK?"**

"**No, actually everything sucks. Just between you and me…I've been screwing Sam for months and I've been trying to get her to break up with Freddie but she wouldn't do it. So how did it happen? How did they break up?"**

"**It's simple," she said. "Freddie found out about her screwing around and he dumped her."**

"**You mean he found out about me?"**

"**Yes," Carly said, **_"and about five thousand others."_

**Griffin thought in silence for a few seconds and then turned to Carly. "I've got to go and talk to Sam. I need to find out where I stand."**

**Carly opened the door and stepped onto the side walk. "Griffin….I hope you're able to work things out."**

"**Well, I won't know until I talk to her. Hell, she might not even want to talk to me. She's been acting really strange lately…..more so than usual. But I won't know anything until I see her."**

**Carly smiled and stepped back and closed the door. "Bye and thanks for the ride."**

"**Later," Griffin said and then drove away.**

**Carly stood for a second and watched as Griffin's van drove away. "Damn," she said, "Griffin's not as fucked up as I used to think he was. I wonder if I made a mistake by ditching him over the Pee Wee babies?" **

**Carly turned and walked towards the Plaza entrance. What she saw made her stomach turn. Freddie drove by and in the passenger seat was….Missy fucking Robinson. Sneaky, bony-ass, man-hands Missy. She knew that stupid bitch had always liked Freddie….she just didn't think Freddie would ever mess with her…especially since there was so much bad blood between them . And another thing bothered her; how did the motherfucker pick her up so quickly? They had just broken up for Gods sake and Freddie was already with another girl. Correction, he was with a whore.**

**There was only one answer. They had been fooling around behind her back all along.**

**Carly walked into the Plaza lobby and slowly made her way to the elevator. She felt like she was about to vomit.**

"**What's wrong with you?" asked Lewbert, "you look ready to hurl. If you hurl….you and I mean you chicken... have to clean it up. I don't get paid to clean up puke."**

**Carly didn't reply. She just stood in silence until the elevator door opened. Her feet felt heavy as she walked inside and pushed the button to her floor. She was sick and mad. "Nobody is going to make this kind of fool out of me," Carly said to herself. "I'm done with you Freddie and when I say done…I mean done!"**

**The more Carly thought about Missy, the madder she became. It was beginning to make some sort of sense to her now. All the fucked up shit that had happened over the past three years had turned everybody into nothing more than immoral "sex zombies." Well…the light bulb in the attic was finally on, and Carly not only saw what she had become, but what Freddie, Melanie and Sam had also evolved into. **

**Freddie was the worst of all, according to Carly, because he didn't care about whose feelings he stomped on, as long as he got some pussy. Then again, Carly's point of view was somewhat skewed. She failed to appreciate just how morally bankrupt she and the others had become; she saw Freddie as the worst of the four, when in reality, they were all equally fucked in the head.**

**The elevator door opened and Carly walked down the hall to her apartment. She stood in front of her door, key in hand. She was thinking about Freddie and how he had done her wrong. She turned and looked at his apartment door. She almost started to cry but called upon her anger to push it aside.**

"**I really loved you Freddie, and I thought for a while, that we were going to make it together. Now I see that you are a lying piece of shit and you don't care for anyone but yourself. Well Mr. Benson, you've hurt me for the last time. There's only one punishment for a snake: You have to kill it. Freddie Benson, you're a snake and you're going to have to die." **

* * *

**Sam had finally moved to the sofa. She tried to watch TV but every show reminded her of her broken relationship. She also gave up on the radio and her mp3's; everything she owned was a reminder that she was a mess.**

**Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz. Melanie walked to the door to see who was there. "Hi Griffin," she said.**

"**Hi, Melanie, is Sam here?" Griffin was one of two people who could always tell Sam and Melanie apart; the other was Carly.**

"**Yes but I don't think she wants to talk to anyone. She's sad about losing little Fweddie."**

"**It's for the best," Griffin said. "Sam needs a real man….not some nerd like Freddie."**

"**Well, 'real man' Sam is in the living room. Go in and give it your best shot."**

"**Thanks," Griffin said.**

"What a dumbass,"** Melanie thought. **

* * *

"**Hi Sam."**

**Sam looked up. She had spent all day in bed crying and she looked a fright. The last thing she wanted was to see or talk to Griffin.**

"**Griffin, I can't talk right now. I feel like shit and I haven't showered or eaten anything. I'm in no mood to answer any questions."**

**Griffin didn't like her attitude. "Sam, why didn't you tell me that you and Freddie split up?"**

"**Because, I don't plan on being split up permanently. I'm going to try and patch things up with Freddie. This is a temporary split. I want to be with him and no one else. Deep down, I know he feels the same way."**

"**So…I'm OK to fuck but I'm not boyfriend material?"**

"**I should have never fucked you Griffin, it was a mistake. It was unfair to Freddie and unfair to you. I have to change….I can't be a whore anymore….and I won't be with anybody but Freddie. I'm sorry Griffin but you and I don't have any type of relationship anymore."**

"**What if he doesn't want to be with you?" Griffin asked.**

"**As long as Freddie is alive…there is the chance that we'll get back together. I won't let another man touch me as long as there is the slightest chance that Freddie and I can put our relationship back together."**

**Griffin knew this was no time to debate Sam. She was crazy…..irrational, when it came to Freddie. He didn't know what she saw in him but he knew she just told him the truth. As long as Freddie was alive…he didn't stand a chance.**

**Griffin's voice became soft. "Get some rest Sam, I'll talk to you next week….when you're feeling better."**

**Sam didn't answer, she just started crying.**

**Griffin decided it was time to go. Anything else he said would only make things worse. He turned and walked towards the front door.**

"**Bye Griffin," Melanie called from the kitchen as he opened the door.**

**Griffin didn't answer, he just walked out.**

**"I'm sick of Freddie," Griffin said to himself as he walked to his van. "That asshole doesn't deserve Sam; she should be with me. She just doesn't know what's good for her." **

**He reached out and gripped the door handle but he didn't open the door. He stood there talking to himself. **"**As long as that motherfucker is alive, I'll never have a chance with Sam. He's been a thorn in my side for too long and the time has come to do something about it. It's so damn simple….It should have occurred to me a long time ago: there is only one solution. Freddie Benson has to die." **

* * *

**If you want the best stories**

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets,, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures,ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater,KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36,pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffels OfDoom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**


End file.
